


Confined Spaces

by MillieTheCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bottom Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieTheCat/pseuds/MillieTheCat
Summary: Kylo had never met a Force resistant before…Kylo Ren and General Hux are captured and sold by a bounty hunter, and forced to share a cell, all while Kylo has his powers suppressed, making him see life in a different light. While Hux formulates actual plans to escape, Kylo realises that he and Hux have more in common than he thought, and a compatibility that could be both useful and devastating. Meanwhile, their captor takes a disturbing liking to Hux, and in the face of his threats, Hux comes to Kylo with a request that would indebt him to Kylo forever, if only the alternative wasn't so much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: No actual non-con, but heavily threatened and discussed about. Some injury and descriptions of injuries.

Kylo had never met a Force resistant before. He had practiced repelling the Force at Luke's Jedi temple, and again later with Snoke, but it was one of those things where you either had a knack for it or you didn't. Some Force resistants didn't even need to be strong in the Force either, they were just naturally gifted with the ability to not feel Force manipulation at all. 

Rey had been skilled at repelling Kylo's Force manipulations, but he put that down to her immense power anyway. 

What he had here in front of him was a strange, reptilian creature, dressed in bounty-hunter leathers, an assortment of blasters and blades hidden on his person, and an electrostaff that he wielded with expert precision. 

Kylo couldn't get a read on him at all, and his subtle use of the Force was falling flat. 

"That won't work, asshole!" The bounty-hunter gloated, bringing his electrostaff down with such ferocity that Kylo staggered to parry it with his lightsaber. 

He parried the following assaults also, and managed to get a glance in on the bounty-hunter's arm that sent him roaring in pain and backing off. 

Kylo glanced round and saw in dismay that the small unit of troopers he and Hux had brought with him were lying dead or dying around him. Hux was wobbling up on the ruins of a fallen stone building, ducking out of the way of blaster fire, and firing his own pistol with pinpoint accuracy. His high ground advantage was waning, however, as the mishmash of fighters, dressellians, twi'leks, nautolans and humans alike, overwhelmed him with blaster fire. Kylo realised with a jolt that Hux had been shot in the side, and blood was soaking the left leg of his black uniform. 

He caught the bounty-hunter's next swing just in time, but he was physically smaller and it took all his strength to not stagger with the blow. He'd usually use the Force to bolster his strength, but for some reason, when he was close to this creature, his feel of the Force felt muted, like his skin was turning numb. 

Kylo pulled his attention away from Hux, who he could tell was about to be defeated, and grit his teeth against his own assault. 

_It's no use,_ he thought to himself in desperation, as his own attacks were carelessly brushed away by the creature's superior strength. _You can't beat him._  

They parried back and forth across the broken and ripped up earth, Kylo darting under and over the ruins of the palace that had been blown up around them, hoping against hope that Phasma could get support units down to them in time. He was starting to feel an ache in his shoulders, such was the intense battering he was receiving, and floundered as he could not even muster the Force to assist him. 

He heard Hux scream behind him, and whipped his head around to see a dressellian fling him to the ground, blood splattering in the dust, and tightly pull his arms back into a locked position, while a number of its comrades fastened cuffs around his wrists. 

The bounty-hunter caught up with Kylo quickly enough to slash at his thigh. The pain erupted through his body, and he fell with a grunt to his knee. He brought his lightsaber up to parry the downward fatal stroke of the electrostaff, but the sheer force of it sent his elbow buckling. The creature twisted the electrostaff, and Kylo's lightsaber lifted out of his hand and went spinning away into the debris. 

"Not so impressive without your magic, scum?" The bounty-hunter sneered, backhanding Kylo hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor. He felt blood pool in his mouth, and his head span. He tried to push himself up, to fight with just his fists, but a boot was pressed into his back, and he felt the lizardous creature push him back down into the dust. 

"Merril, Pash, get over here!" He bellowed. "Bring that other piece of shit with you." 

Kylo groaned, and tried to force the boot off him, but the bounty-hunter only laughed, and stepped down harder. 

"He's no threat, I told you, these mystics don't stand a chance against me!" He called out. "Always relying on your magic," he said quieter, only to Kylo, "you become lazy. Easy pickings." 

Kylo heard more footsteps jogging over to them, and grunted as he tried to push the bounty hunter off him. 

"Get the _fuck_ off me!" It was Hux, who sounded like he was being dragged. "I'll fucking kill you." 

"Hush your shrieking," another voice, straining, and female. One of the Twi'leks? "Here, Botrus, he's not dead yet, but getting there. What's the money, dead or alive?" 

"Worth a lot more alive," the bounty hunter, Botrus, ground out. "Staunch his bleeding."   
Kylo heard more scuffling, and what unmistakably sounded like Hux snapping at someone. If he hadn't been struggling himself in the dirt, he'd have grinned at Hux's tenacity. 

"Ugh, filthy animal," the woman yelped. 

"It's worth it, Pash, trust me," Botrus said sternly. "Gag him if you must." 

"No, no, get the fuck off me, get off! Don't touch me! Don't- get- no-mmfff! Mff!" Hux's struggles were reduced to just the sound of him thrashing in the dust and debris. 

"Merr, bind this one, will you?" Botrus pushed down harder on Kylo's spine, making him croak with the weight of it. "Take these dampening cuffs, make sure they don't slip." 

"Botrus..." A male voice sounded uneasy. 

"Just do it. And then bring them on board, I'll get the others. Trust me, okay? They might be hard work but the bounty is worth everything we've done in the last two years, combined." 

Kylo began struggling more than ever as he felt two papery hands take his wrists, as he tried flailing them around, and yank them behind his back, near where Botrus' boot stuck into his spine. 

The papery hands forced strange, ice-cold restraints around his wrists, and clasped them shut. 

As soon as they closed around him, Kylo felt something akin to his soul being wrenched out his throat. 

There was a piteous noise, like the sound of a bantha dying, and it took Kylo a moment to register that it was himself. His chest felt hollow, his head felt leaden, and suddenly every ounce of energy was stripped of his body at once. A cold, harsh dread, an intense feeling of despair, overwhelmed him. 

"Not such a pleasant feeling, is it?" Botrus laughed coldly, and the boot was lifted off his back. 

Kylo didn't even have the energy to move, to try and free himself. 

The universe was frosty and vacuous around him, barren and silent. 

"Merr, you'll have to haul him up. Both of you, dump them in the ship, bind them back to back, and set a tasing droid on them. I don't trust this one," there was the sound of Botrus kicking something, and then Hux groaning, "to not try something." 

Kylo felt tears gathering in his eyes. His power, his spirit, his entire being, was suddenly missing, and he was acutely aware of how very fragile his flesh-shell was, as the dressellian yanked him up by the back of his tunic with surprising strength, onto his knees. 

"Ugh," Merril grimaced, noticing Kylo's slashed open leg. "Pash, bring the cart once you've taken that one in. I can't carry him, he's too heavy." 

"Sure," Pash was trying to haul Hux up onto her shoulder, but he was having none of it. "Gimme a sec." 

"Tase him," Merril suggested. "Or drag him." 

Pash gave up, and pulled out a taser. "Either you can walk, or you can be dragged, what do you prefer?" 

Hux made some very angry noises, his eyes alight with fury. 

"Alright," she jammed the taser against Hux's arm, and he screamed behind the gag, falling to the floor, and convulsing. 

"I'll go get the cart," she mused, after watching Hux twitch for a moment. "Stay here." 

"Fine," Merril seemed none-too-pleased with being left with Kylo and Hux. "What a bloody mess. And for what? A couple of warlords. Why we can't just stick to debt collecting, and nice easy jobs…" 

Kylo knelt there, relishing in the agony of his leg, as it was the only sensation convincing him he was actually alive, and not just a ghost in a husk. He watched Hux twitching, feeling pity for the General; this was meant to be a simple mission on a demilitarised, low-populated, First Order-sympathising planet. Hux wasn't meant to see battle, ever. Wondering why he hadn't foreseen this, Kylo caught sight of Botrus stomping towards a transport ship that was coming to land not far away. That damned reptile had blocked him. 

Hux's twitches had subsided, and he'd reduced to heavy breathing through his nose. 

Kylo caught his eye, and saw only panic shimmering in his blue eyes, and something akin to horror. He had a thick dirty bandage wrapped around his middle, where his uniform shirt and jacket had been pulled up and away, which was already red with blood. 

He wanted to reach out and say "I'll kill them, I'll destroy them for this," but found he couldn't get his throat to work. Instead a hot tear fell and splashed on the dirt between his knees. 

Pash returned with a loading cart, and slung Hux into it without ceremony, making Hux swear savagely through his gag.  

Merril roughly pulled Kylo up by the shoulders, but let him lean on him when his leg refused to take weight. He limped into the cart, and fell heavily onto his back. 

The sky above was blue and clear, and Kylo stared blankly up at it, as the icy shackled around his wrists dug into the small of his back. 

Hux's face swam into view, his mouth covered by the gag, and he looked worriedly down at Kylo. His normally immaculate hair was in disarray, falling down over his forehead and brushing his eyebrows. Kylo brainlessly thought what a vivid colour it was, when it was allowed to fall and catch the sunlight. Like copper and fire. 

The cart was dragged into the transport, and they were brought to what looked like a holding cell, with bars. 

"In you get," Pash grunted as she heaved Hux up. "Stop fucking wiggling or I'll tase you again." 

Hux tried to headbutt her, so she punched him in the nose, and it started to bleed. 

"Dick," she muttered, pushing him into the cell. Kylo was being dragged up by Merril, who helped him limp into the cell, and sat him down on the floor. Pash pushed Hux behind him, so they were back to back. Kylo could feel Hux shaking, but his back was very warm. 

Pash and Merril hastily tied some steel rope around them, tight, so it was cutting into Kylo's biceps and chest. Luckily he and Hux were of comparable heights, so their shoulders aligned, but with Kylo's breadth, he was taking most of the pressure of the rope. 

"I'll bring bacta for that leg," Merril mumbled. "Kriff knows your _bounty value_ might go down if it gets septic." He sounded a little resentful. 

"Here you go," Pash grinned, and leaned over to pull the gag off of Hux. 

"Mmff-you fucking bitch, I swear to fuck, I'll cut you open and set fire you to you-" Hux immediately stormed, shaking with rage. 

Pash laughed. "Keep it coming, as if I haven't heard it all, carrot-top." 

"Fuck you!" Hux spat one last time, as the bars of the cell came down and the security panel beeped in recognition. 

The two of them wandered off, and switched off the lights, leaving Hux and Kylo in the near darkness, on the floor. 

"Ren," Hux whispered. "What happened?" 

"I..." Kylo's voice felt weak. He couldn't gather the air necessary to talk. 

"Yes?" Hux tried wriggling, turning his head to try and look. "Your leg- is it bad?" 

Kylo swallowed, and bit his lip, as he tried to form the words. 

"Ren?" 

"No," Kylo rasped. 

"Good," Hux said primly. "Do you think we can get out of these ropes?" 

Kylo sagged. He didn't feel he could do anything at all. 

"Ren?" Hux said again, sharply. 

He felt more tears gather, frustrated at his failure, and fearing the gaping void in his chest. 

"Ren, speak to me. What did they do to you?" Hux's wriggling was making the steel rope cut harder into his arms. 

"Force-suppressants," Kylo choked out. "The cuffs." 

"Force _what_?" Hux said with alarm. "The hand-cuffs?" 

"Yeah," Kylo's voice broke. 

"You don't have the Force?" 

"No," Kylo's throat constricted at the cold truth laid open. 

"Well kriff," Hux sighed, and Kylo wondered how he could be so blasé about it. Didn't he realise Kylo was decaying inside? "We can make a break for it, Ren. You don't need the Force. Phasma is already tracking us, when backup arrives we can get the cuffs off you, and away from that creature. That's how he beat you, right?" 

Kylo cringed. 

"He's part Yuuzhan Vong, I should've realised, those distinctive features," muttered Hux. "You should have fled as soon as he arrived." 

Kylo had never heard of this species in his life, but was unsurprised that Hux held knowledge of history or biology that he did not; the man was well educated thanks to the First Order's stringent officer training. 

"Ren?" Hux nudged him with his head. "Are you bleeding out? Where is that damned dressellian with the bacta?" 

"It's a cauterised wound, Hux," Kylo said weakly. "I'm fine." 

"Are you sure? You're awfully quiet." 

Kylo had nothing to say. 

"We'll get out of this," Hux said firmly. "Our lives are safe, anyway, while there is a valuable bounty on us." 

He sounded more confident than Kylo felt. 

It wasn't long after that the lights came on again and Merril re-emerged into the brig with bacta pads in his hand, and opened the bars across their cell at the security panel. 

"Dressellian," Hux said imperiously. "How much are they offering you, I will triple it." 

Merril gave Hux a weary look. "I'm not interested. Here, let me stick this on his leg, and then I can redress your wound." 

"I can make you one of the wealthiest beings in the galaxy," Hux said pompously. 

"It wouldn't be worth the price on my head," Merril mumbled, kneeling next to Kylo and nudging the pad under the tatters of Kylo's pant-leg. It was cool and pleasant, and dulled the stabbing burn of the wound. "Botrus isn't keen on traitors." 

"You would have the complete protection of the First Order," Hux said without a trace of doubt. 

"Or," Merril came round to kneel in front of Hux, "I can just do my damned job, and not have to worry about any of you power-crazy bastards, and still come away rich." 

"While we are captive, you are not safe," Hux warned, struggling and Merril pushed his blood-stained and tattered shirt up. 

"Ugh, fuck," Merril grimaced at the blaster wound. "The blood has coagulated, so you should live. Don't bite me, now, or I'll tase the both of you." 

Kylo could almost hear Hux grinding is teeth. 

"There," Merril stood up after a moment. "Not long before you can see a proper medic." 

"Where are we going?" Hux demanded. 

Merril sighed wearily again. "Tatooine." 

Kylo's stomach flipped. 

"Tatooine? What in the blazes are we doing there?" Hux fumed. 

"No Republic jurisdiction, no First Order jurisdiction, just Hutts who pay good money for prize bounty like yourself," Merril exited their cell and closed the bars once more. "From there they'll probably ransom you back to the First Order, or the Republic, depending on who pays more. But we can't be seen communicating with any of them, better to stay under the radar." 

"It's not too late to change your mind!" Hux called out as Merril departed, shutting the lights off once more. 

"Superb negotiating skills, General," Kylo mocked, feeling relief in his leg, but dread at the idea of being bartered off in Tatooine. 

"I see you were of absolutely no help," snapped Hux. "Tatooine! What backwater hellhole is that? What will we do?" 

"Await Phasma, as you said," Kylo shifted slightly to try and encourage blood flow to his arms. He could feel Hux's bony back against his own. His fingers brushed Hux's. 

"Stars, that's cold," Hux jumped at the contact of the Force-suppressing cuffs. "Do you want me to try and wriggle free? There's some slack if you exhale." 

"And then what?" Kylo challenged. "We sit here, still bound, and incur their wrath?" 

"And then I activate the code that the dear dressellian gave away just now, I find a vibroblade that you can use with your teeth to cut me free, I find a blaster, I commandeer the ship, I set you free, and we fly to safety," Hux said matter-of-factly. 

Kylo couldn't help but huff with laughter, and a tiny ray of hope shone through the dark stormclouds that had plagued his mind and heart. 

"You picked up on the passcode?" He asked incredulously. 

"Yes," Hux said as if it was obvious. "He didn’t hide the PIN pad while he entered it." 

"And then you'll commandeer the ship all on your own, will you?" Kylo asked sarcastically. 

"The element of surprise will be in my advantage," Hux said. "My cuffs are just durasteel, I don't know what yours are, that strange cold material. If we can find a blade, I can easily be rid of mine." 

"I get the impression this ludicrous plan won't work," Kylo told him. 

"What's your plan then, Supreme Leader?" Hux snapped. "Sit here and cry about it?" 

Kylo felt a swell of anger, but it dissipated under the downpour of his misery. 

"Okay," he sighed. "See if you can get loose." 

He shrank down into himself as much as possible, collapsing his lungs and tightening his arms to his side. 

Hux started to shift and jiggle, hunching his shoulders up and down. Kylo felt the ropes start to move. 

"Nearly..." Hux grit out, as he started to shimmy downwards. "At my upper arms now." 

Kylo took a quick breath, and then released it again, waiting for Hux to make more progress. 

They were at this for several minutes, and Kylo was starting to get impatient, and Hux's fidgeting was irritating and jolting him back and forth. 

"A bit more!" Panted Hux. "I just need to get my collar and head through, and we'll have done it." 

Kylo rolled his eyes, but repeated his shrinking routine. 

It seemed that Hux shifting forwards enough to get his head low enough was a struggle, since it pulled the ropes tauter if he moved further away, but after much rope burn on Kylo's upper arms, Hux managed to get the ropes up to his neck, and duck his chin under them. 

"Mmf, nearly...there!" He shuffled his ass forward again, and again, and then flopped to the side; free. "Yes!" He cried, and scrambled to his feet, stumbling slightly since his hands were still stuck behind him. 

"Excellent!" hissed Kylo. "Let's not alert the entire ship, shall we?" 

Hux came round to face him, and grinned a terrifying grin. 

"Okay," he looked round to the security console outside the bars, facing perpendicular to them. "This might take a while, doing it backwards." 

"I can barely see, how can you see?" Kylo squinted at the panel, which had about twenty buttons, five rows of four, shrouded in the semi-darkness. 

"There was a pattern," Hux bit his lip as he backed up so his hands slotted through the bars, and he felt with his fingers for the panel. Luckily Hux's wrists and hands were slender and long, so his index finger of his right hand was just about able to reach the buttons, and his left hand acted as a guide to feel out the panel. 

"You recall the pattern?" Kylo raised an eyebrow. 

"I have an eidetic memory," Hux rolled his eyes. "Did you think I got to my position through luck?" 

"No," Kylo said defensively, and then added, "I assumed familial ties and nepotism." 

Hux gave him such a glare of loathing that Kylo had to suppress a smirk. Hux was so touchy. 

His fingers were skating over the buttons, as he mapped out exactly where they were. "Okay...I think I have it," he bit his lip again, and closed his eyes in concentration. 

There were a series of small beeps as Hux slowly pressed each button. Once he was done, there was a moment where neither of them breathed, and Hux retracted his wrists, and then the bars to the cell flew open. 

"Holy shit," Ren breathed, disbelieving their luck. 

Hux let out a nervous laugh. "I can't believe that worked." 

He quickly went over to the storage units on the far side, and started pulled open the drawers with his teeth. 

"Dignified," Kylo called out, looking at Hux's stooped figure as he bit and prodded at the drawers to get them open. He gave him a backwards raised middle finger from where his hands were still tied behind him. 

"Ah, yes!" He whispered excitedly, after turning out half the boxes and drawers. Most of them were full of what looked like treasures stolen from other victims. He buried his face in the drawer, and then emerged with a small penknife clutched between his teeth. 

He jogged back over to Kylo and knelt down, and they then were faced with a very obvious problem. 

"Open the blade yourself, and then very carefully nudge it between my teeth," Kylo instructed, realising that they'd just have to be mature about this. 

Hux locked eyes with him for a second, and then nodded, any barb he might have wanted to throw quelled because, firstly, he had something in his mouth, and secondly because he must have realised their mission was more important than bickering. 

He used his tongue to feel along the knife's handle to the release switch, and carefully angled it so the blade wouldn't nick his skin. Kylo swallowed as he saw Hux's pointed tongue search up the length of the handle, and wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. This was Hux, for kriff's sake. 

The vibroblade hummed to life. 

"Give it to me, and then stand and bring your hands to my face. Don't move, otherwise I might cut you. Let me do the moving," Kylo said, seriously. Hux's pale eyes shimmered in the light of the blade, and he nodded again. 

Then came the awkward bit. Hux brought his knees both side of Kylo’s thighs, and leant in close enough to pass the knife, without losing his balance. It was startlingly close, and Kylo realised he'd never been this damned close to the General before. A few freckles were visible from here, but not many, and Hux's slim frame was exaggerated by his wide stance just to straddle Kylo's legs. 

Hux's breathing was pretty hard as he came close enough to Kylo's face. His breath was warm, and Kylo blushed as he opened his mouth for the knife, coming round to the non-bladed side to take it from the corner of Hux's mouth. 

His overly large nose brushed Hux's cheek, and Hux's breath stopped for a second, but then resumed as Kylo gripped the blade between his teeth. As Hux started to move away, and as Kylo shifted his jaw to get a better hold of it, his lips brushed the corner of Hux's mouth, and embarrassment flooded him like lava. He was sure he was red, but took relief in the fact that Hux, with his pale complexion, was also turning tomato red. 

Hux scrambled to his feet, obviously very embarrassed, and Kylo realised something stupid: he could've just dropped it on the ground and Kylo could have leant down to pick it up with his mouth. 

Hux presented his hands to Kylo, facing away, and Kylo was glad they wouldn't have to look at each other for a while. He carefully lined the blade up with the join between Hux's wrists, and started gently sawing away. 

The durasteel was tough, but he was making small dents in it with the blade. 

He was embarrassed when saliva started to build up around his lips, and tried to swallow it away with the blade firmly gripped between his teeth, but it still made a wet sort of noise, and Kylo hoped against hope that Hux wouldn't hear.   
These sorts of captive situations either drove people to such insanity that they killed each other, or forced them to become very close allies, and Kylo knew which scenario he'd put his money on with him and Hux. There was no way that either of them would take any embarrassing secrets with them to their graves; in the world of push and pull in the First Order, Hux would take any opportunity to undermine Kylo. 

This revelation came to Kylo as the blade finally severed the durasteel, and Hux's wrists flew free. The cuffs were still around his wrists, but now he had full movement of his arms. 

"Yes!" Hux hissed, and span round to look at Kylo, who was still sat on the floor, looking up at him, with a knife between his teeth. 

Hux stared at him for a second, and Kylo got a gut-punch feeling. A nasty, greedy veil clouded Hux's eyes, as he took Kylo in, helpless on the floor. 

Hux brought his hand up to Kylo's face, and hesitated, before taking a grip of the handle, his fingers brushing Kylo's cheek, and yanking it out of Kylo's mouth. 

"Hux," Kylo rasped, staring up at him. 

Hux looked down, clutching the knife that was wet with Kylo's spit, and Kylo, for the first time since he woke up with a lightsaber hovering over him, feared for his life. Ben reared up in his chest, a frightened boy, and Kylo couldn't break Hux's gaze, waiting for the moment of cruelty in his expression where Hux would slit his throat.  

The moment dragged on, Hux clearly battling something in his mind, as his chest heaved with want, his hand clutching the knife twitching. 

"Alright, assholes, nearly there!" 

Hux jumped and whipped around as Pash opened the brig door and sauntered in. 

She froze as she took in the sight before her- Kylo, sat on the ground, Hux stood over him clutching a knife, and the cell bars wide open. 

The reaction was very quick. Pash pulled out a pistol and took aim at the same time that Hux flung the blade at her. It sank into her sternum, and the pistol flew upwards, the blast bullet hitting the ceiling. 

"Fuck!" Hux swore, leaping over to her crumpled body, and picking up the pistol. He wrenched the knife out of her chest, and she wheezed and coughed, a spray of blood escaping her lips. 

He headed for the door, and then looked back at Kylo. 

"Stay there," he told him. "I'll...I'll be back." 

Kylo said nothing, just watched him disappear. He knew there was no chance in hell of Hux surviving this. There were easily twenty others on this ship who would overwhelm him. 

Not long after, the muffled sound of blaster fire came through the walls, and he could hear people yelling and shouting. 

Kylo slouched onto himself, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the twi'lek die not so far away. The death rattle mingled with the sound of Hux's suicide attempt elsewhere in the ship. 

After a short while, Pash was dead, and the sounds of blasters had ceased. Ren waited, and waited. 

Then, the door slid open again, and two dressellians dragged Hux's limp form back in. 

"Hux?" Kylo breathed, trying to discern his form in the low light. 

"We should have known," one of the dressellians said harshly, and they threw Hux down beside Kylo. "Two smart men such as yourselves. Merril should've set the taser on you as soon as you boarded." 

"Is he alive?" Kylo tried to get closer to Hux, to see if he was breathing. His face was battered; there were several cuts and deep grazes over his cheeks and forehead. Blood was slowly oozing from a wound in his upper arm. 

"Yeah he's alive, don't stress yourself," one of them said, nudging Hux with his boot. "Idiot. We only have twenty more minutes til landing. Can't say the same for Merril though, poor bastard. Oh stars, and Pash too," he noticed the twi'lek lying near the door. "Ugh, what business do we have tracking down First Order officers." 

"Beats me," his companion shrugged, and they went to carefully pick up Pash's body, and left. 

"Hux," Kylo whispered, shuffling over closer to Hux's body. "Hux!" 

"Ugh," Hux moaned. 

"How many did you get?" Kylo leaned over his face. 

"Mm...at least eight," Hux croaked. "Got Botrus in the knee too." 

Kylo's lips twitched. "You're insane." 

"I'd have managed it if that damned twi'lek hadn't fired a shot," Hux groaned. "They all came running." 

Kylo said nothing, but kept an eye on him as he lay there, shallowly breathing. Neither of them mentioned the moment before Pash's entrance where Hux had considered killing Kylo. 

Kylo felt them exit hyperspeed, and Hux complained at the lurch. 

"Phasma will find us here," Kylo whispered. "We'll be fine." 

"Yeah, absolutely unscathed," Hux mumbled. 

A number of other fighters came in to roughly pile Hux and Kylo into the same cart they arrived in, since neither was really in a state to walk quickly. 

Kylo saw Botrus ahead of them, with a limp, but as they descended the ramp into the harsh Tatooine sunlight, the bounty-hunter spared him nothing but a disgusted sneer. 

"This way," he barked to his entourage, and Kylo realised with some repugnance that they were in Mos Eisley. Of all the places to lose his dignity... 

They were carted from the hangar through a number of alleys, and then into a large building that disappeared underground to reveal a dank, dark atrium. 

It was echoing with the sounds of chatter, and Kylo recognised the booming dialect of Hutts among other alien languages. 

"You have to be kidding me," he breathed, as they were carted towards a small arena lit by torches. People were bustling around them, and Botrus' men had to hold their arms out to stop various aliens peering at Kylo and Hux. 

" _Botrus Maalus,"_ boomed a loud voice of a Hutt, and Kylo craned his neck to see him. " _You have some valuable cargo there."_  

"Are you still willing to pay the agreed price, Murrat?" Botrus said in basic. His men stopped the cart near a viewing platform. 

" _But look, they are all broken and bloodied,"_ the Hutt complained in Huttese. 

"They will heal," Botrus said confidently. "Henly, stick them on the platform. We might get a better deal." 

" _No need, Botrus, good man,"_ the Hutt interjected, putting a tiny, leathery hand on Botrus' arm. " _Take off, say, two thousand credits, and I'll take them now."_  

"Full price, or nothing," Botrus crossed his arms. "You'll make a killing off these. That one, especially," Botrus pointed at Hux, "is worth a fortune to the Republic. And that one," he pointed to Kylo, "commands the First Order." 

" _I know who they are,"_ the Hutt said slowly. " _And I have other ideas for this one."_  

His tiny, yellow eyes raked over Hux, who was half-conscious in the cart. Kylo felt nausea rise in his stomach, and sat up to stare at the Hutt defiantly. 

"You'll want to be careful with these two," Botrus warned, staring at Kylo. "They are tough." 

The Hutt laughed, slow and dangerously. " _I see you have lost a number of your favourites, Botrus. And a part of your leg."_  

"Do you want them or not?" Botrus snapped, still glaring at Kylo with loathing. He pulled out a data device, and tapped something on the screen. "Full price or nothing." 

The Hutt laughed some more, clearly deeply amused. _"For the pains of your troubles, Botrus, I will agree to our original price. Although this one will need patching up before I have any use for him."_ His small, gross hand gestured towards Hux again, and Kylo snarled, leaning over Hux's chest protectively. 

"As a goodwill gesture, I'll throw in the Force dampeners for free," grumbled Botrus, who was then approached by the Hutt's aide, to seal the transaction between datapads. 

_"Excellent,"_ boomed the Hutt. _"We wouldn't want this one to cause any problems now, would we?"_  

His piggish eyes bored into Kylo's. 

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life," Kylo hissed, feeling hatred boil in his blood. 

The Hutt laughed again, and then slithered off, gesturing for his aides to take the cart. 

"So long," Botrus sneered at Kylo. 

"I look forward to ending your life, Botrus Maalus," Kylo said darkly to him, as they were tugged away. And he vowed it in his heart that one day he'd watch this Force-resistant scum suffocate under his fists. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux arrive at the Hutt's palace, and, much to Kylo's chagrin, they find themselves in a not so unique position...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and sent kudos, I wasn't expecting such a wonderful welcome :)  
> Warning: mentions of abuse, and non-con, as is prevalent through this whole fic. Kylo and Hux discuss it a little more frankly, but nothing graphic at all.

Once at the Hutt's palace, which was a vast, sandstone structure with huge halls and various tunnels and rooms, Hux and Kylo were separated.  

Kylo thrashed and swore at the guards who dragged him away, successfully knocking one out with a headbutt, and kicking one unconscious with a swift foot to the temple, but by the time he had shaken them, Hux had been dragged away down a different corridor, and Kylo had been piled upon by three more guards.  

He was brought to a dungeon, and thrown into one of the cells, which was damp, dark, and smelled disgusting. Various other prisoners could be heard moaning and groaning from other cells.  

Kylo's shoulders ached from the strain of his arms being held back, and he slumped against the cell door, feeling helpless.  

Where was Hux? What was happening to him?  

He hoped Phasma had tracked their hyperspeed route to Tatooine. He trusted Phasma to be able to find anyone, such an adept warrior as she was. They just needed to survive whatever this Hutt threw at them.  

Kylo couldn't shake the feeling of disgust that the sly gaze of the Hutt on Hux had given him. What horrifying treatment would be in store?  

What could have been hours ticked by, and Kylo's despair was starting to turn him catatonic. He felt like his limbs were cut off, such was his isolation without the Force. His mind replayed all the ways he might die, and how helpless he would be to stop it. He imagined the Hutt selling him back to the Republic, being executed in front of his mother, and Rey. How they wouldn't be able to feel his lifeforce snuff out, and how he could never return as one with the Force.  

Eventually, Kylo heard a disturbance further down the corridor, and looked up through the barred window of the cell door.  

Two of the guards were dragging Hux along, who was cuffed once more. His shirt had been removed, so he was only in his boots and jodhpurs, and Kylo winced at his pale, thin frame, no longer bulked out by his smart uniform.  

One of the guards grunted at Kylo, once they arrived to his door, to make him back off.  

"Get your filthy hands off me," Hux was snarling, and the door opened wide enough to push him through.  

"Hux, are you okay?" Kylo eyed him over. His wound in his side had been miraculously healed over, so there was barely a scar, and also the recent wound to his shoulder. All the cuts and scrapes of his face had been similarly healed. Hux looked almost as good as new, except for his filthy, dusty hair, and his ruined pants.  

"They...I don't know," Hux's voice shook, and his eyes darted around the room.  

The guards grunted at them again, and opened a hatch in the cell door.  

"Ren, they want to unshackle us so we can eat," Hux muttered. "They brought food with me."  

Ren nodded, and watched Hux lean back against the door so his hands could be reached by the guards, and they undid the cuffs.  

"I think with you they are leaving one wrist cuffed," Hux seemed almost apologetic. "I overheard them muttering something about it."  

"You speak Gamorrean?" Kylo said in surprise.  

"They were prolific in the Unknown Regions as basic thugs when I was in the cadets," Hux shrugged, rubbing his wrists as they were freed. "It's not a complex language. When they can be bothered to speak it."  

Kylo eagerly went to feed his wrists through the hatch, and felt one of his wrists be freed.  

The Force-suppressant remained in place, however, and the only relief Kylo felt was in his shoulders which were finally able to move freely again. They crunched as he rolled them.  

Two cups of grits were pushed through the hatch next, and Kylo took them both with disgust.  

The hatch slammed shut, and Kylo wrinkled his nose. "Appetising."  

"Mhm," Hux came over and took a cup, hunching in on himself. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  

"Not quite starving enough for this," Kylo muttered, and tentatively took a mouthful. It was lumpy, and salty. He tried not to gag.  

Hux seemed to not care, probably due to his lifetime of rations, and swallowed his down.  

He seemed to be shaking a little.  

"Are you cold?" Kylo started shrugging off his cowl. "Here. Why didn't they return your shirt?"  

"I don't know. It was a tattered," Hux grimaced. "I'm fine."  

Kylo ignored him and tossed the cowl loosely over Hux's shoulders.  

"How long do you think we'll be here before we're sold off to the Republic?" Hux muttered, slender fingers curling over the hem of the cowl and tugging it closer.  

Kylo paused. "Do you speak Huttese?"  

"Not well," Hux shrugged. "I picked up a few basic words back there but I'll be honest, my head was kind of ringing."  

Kylo considered lying to Hux for his own peace of mind. "It sounded like...well, it sounded like you specifically might be kept here for a while. And I might be shipped off."  

"Why?" Hux said sharply, looking confused. "I am worth kriffing millions, is he going to try and up the price by holding me hostage?"  

"Something like that, yes," Kylo said vaguely, and took another gulp of his mush. There was no need to frighten Hux, surely. He seemed scared enough, shaking under the cowl and gripping his meagre meal in his hand.  

"Curious that they put us together again, you'd think they'd keep us apart after the massacre on the ship," Kylo mused.  

"There are four cells in this dungeon, they were all occupied," Hux noted.  

"Where did they take you?"  

"To a sort of medbay," Hux frowned. "They gave me some sort of steroid, and these intense bacta pads, I'm not even sure they were bacta. But everything has healed over, even my hang nails."  

Kylo thought it odd that someone as well-manicured as Hux would even have hangnails, but didn't say so, instead curiously examining Hux's faint scars.  

"If we ever make it out of here, we'll have to investigate this technology," he murmured. "Do you think Phasma will find us?"  

"She will," Hux said firmly. "I...ah...I have tracking devices."  

"Where?" Kylo frowned.  

"Here," Hux turned round and pulled back the shell of his ear. "Can you see?"  

Kylo stepped forward, aware of how this was again the closest he'd ever been to the General, the second time within a cycle, and gently pushed back the curl of hair behind his ear.  

There was a faint line of scar tissue and Kylo could just about make out a tiny chip sitting beneath the skin.  

Hux had gone very still, but goosebumps had erupted over his neck and arms, and Kylo hastily retreated.  

"That's smart," he said, clearing his throat. "So she'll always be able to find you."  

"Mhm," Hux turned back round, and pulled the cowl tighter around his shoulders. "Of course it runs the risk of the enemy intercepting my signal and tracking us down, but it's quite an obscure frequency, so you'd have to know it to tap into it."    
They fell into a sombre silence, and Kylo eventually slumped in a corner of the cell, feeling the damp, cold floor sleeping through the seat of his pants.  

"How's the leg?" Hux asked, carefully investigating the join of the bars in the door, his back turned.  

"Fine," Kylo peeled back the bacta pad still in place under the torn fabric. In truth it was a little sore, but he didn't want Hux to know that. The cut had scabbed well, looking now like raw red skin rather than scorched flesh, so he peeled the rest of the pad off and discarded it. "Might take some time to get back to full fitness."  

"As long as it's not infected," Hux muttered, his slim fingers brushing over the bars.  

"But then you'd get to watch me die without having to commit treason, General," Kylo said with a little bite.  

Hux stilled, and Kylo saw his ears redden.  

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said softly.  

"Sure," Kylo rolled his eyes.  

He started to doze after a while, and soon Hux joined him, on the opposite wall, their eyelids drooping.  

It must have only been a few hours later, when a Gamorrean guard came and banged on their door.  

Kylo jerked awake, and looked around in confusion.  

"Ugh," Hux was rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"  

The Gamorrean banged the door again, and grunted something.  

"Oh," Hux yawned and got to his feet, still clutching Kylo's cowl. "He wants us to come, the Hutt wants us."  

"Great," Kylo grimaced, stretching his bad leg.  

The guard squeaked and grunted again.  

"After a stop to the baths," Hux added. "Well that I won't say no to."  

Kylo presented his wrists for re-cuffing first, and then Hux, and they were roughly pulled from the dungeon through a series of dark, winding tunnels, until he could hear the faint sound of splashing.  

"There must be a spring down here," Hux said with wonder, and his voice echoed off the walls.  

The guard pushed them through a sliding door and into a large natural cavern which had a small pool with water trickling down the walls and from the ceiling. There were stalagmites and stalactites littered here and there, and the only light was provided by flaming torches.  

The guard grunted again, and then pointed to a pile of plain beige clothes on a flat topped rock next to the pool.  

"We are to bathe and re-dress," Hux translated, but Kylo had guessed as much.  

"I bet we stink," Kylo realised he was caked in blood and dirt and sweat.  

The guard shut the door behind them, and a similar hatch opened for him to uncuff them.  

"Do you think we could escape through here?" Kylo wondered, looking around the cavern for a skylight or any sort of weak point or tunnel.  

"I think we're quite deep underground," Hux shook his head. "I'm going to...go over here," he gestured towards one end of the pool where a large family of stalagmites were grouped, which would give him a small ounce of privacy.  

Kylo felt his face grow hot at the idea of them being naked in the same room, but dismissed it. He was not unfamiliar with the idea of sharing baths with others; as a padawan they had all foregone pride or prudence for the sake of expedience and logistics, and he imagined Hux had endured much worse with communal showers as a cadet. But it wasn't the communal aspect that was unnerving him, it was that it was with _Hux_ of all people.  

Hux seemed to be having a similar dilemma as he took a beige tunic and leggings from the pile, and carefully stepped over to his corner of the pool.  

Kylo stood dumb for a moment, watching Hux's arms or the back of his head peek out from behind the stalagmites as he divested himself of his boots, pants, and borrowed cowl. Realising he was staring, Kylo quickly hopped over to the other side of the pool with his own new clothes, careful not to slip on the slimy stones.  

He tried not to worry about the idea of Hux catching sight of him, confident that the General would keep his back turned, and not wanting to appear nervous by ensuring it of him.  

He pulled off his thick black tunic, undershirt, and braces, toed off his boots and undid his trousers, kicking them off, and hastily stepped into the water before he could become self-conscious. He did not normally give a damn what people thought of his appearance, but the idea of Hux sneering at his nakedness would be too much to bear.  

The water was cool but not unpleasant, and it soothed his burning leg.  

Not wanting to rush into the clutches of the Hutt, Kylo inched into the water. It got very deep very quickly, and Kylo dunked his head, enjoying the rush of water and silence other than his heart beat. He shook his hair out underwater, watching a small plume of dirt and sand bloom out, and then resurfaced. He glanced over to Hux, who was now within view, but he was up to his lower back in water, and Kylo could only see his slim shoulders and wet hair plastered to his scalp. He thought he noticed pale lines crossed over his back, barely visible in the flickering light of the orange torches, but didn't look for much longer.  

He did a few laps into the middle of the pool and back again, hating the weight of the cuff on his wrist, and wincing every time the cold metal touched his skin.  

There was a harsh banging on the door, and Kylo sighed in resignation. He heard splashing and looked around in time to see Hux hoisting himself out of the pool, and quickly turned away, feeling uncomfortable. He'd just gotten a glimpse of slim hips emerging from the water, and was disgusted at himself for looking.  

He went back to his pile of clothes, and climbed out, spreading his tunic out to sit on it and drip dry.  

Hux could be heard patting himself dry with something, but Kylo forced himself not to peek.  

The tunic he'd been given was reminiscent of his days as a padawan, and he grimaced as he pulled it on. It was a wrap-around affair with a cloth belt, not particularly sturdy or thick, but acceptable for the Tatooine climate. It clung to him slightly due to the damp, and wasn't quite wide enough for him. He slipped into the leggings, which were itchy and coarse, and re-laced his boots on.  

The hatch for the cuffs opened up and Kylo plodded over to it, noticing that Hux was still dressing. The tunic that barely crossed over Kylo's chest sat quite easily across Hux's, and his long pale arms didn't pull the fabric taut.  

Hux blinked at Kylo, obviously not used to seeing him in such casualwear, and cleared his throat. "What do you think is in store for us?"  

Kylo grunted and shrugged, holding his wrists out through the hatch.  

Once cuffed, they were escorted through the labyrinth of tunnels again, and they started to hear voices echoing ahead.  

They were led out to a large, comfortable parlour space, and Kylo noticed up ahead, on like an elevated throne, the Hutt who had purchased them.  

_"Ah, my prizes!"_ He boomed over the chatter of nearly a hundred various aliens who were lounging around the hall. _"Come closer. Put them at my feet."_   

Kylo grit his teeth, being roughly shoved in the back by the guards, and the forced to bend to his knees before the Hutt. Hux landed with a thud and gasp of pain next to him.  

"You are privileged to be in the presence of his mighty Murrat," an aid, a twi'lek, also likely a slave, told them.  

Kylo glared up at him. "Let me guess, you sat in the shadow of Jabba the Hutt for hundreds of years, and now he is dead you have the opportunity to play gangster."  

The Hutt sneered. _"You have a loud mouth for a Force warrior without his powers. Put him in the pit, bring the other one to me."_   

The crowd around them started jeering, and Kylo looked around in alarm as he was hoisted by his neck to his feet.  

"Wait, Ren, what did he say?" Spluttered Hux as he was yanked up by his arms and dragged forward. "Ren!"  

"Just..." Kylo grit his teeth again, and felt regret that he could not strangle this disgusting creature to death with his own bare hands. "Just stay calm." He was yanked away, and the crowds, screeching and crying out, converged.  

Hux started to thrash in their grip as he was pulled over to Murrat.  

_"What exotic colouring,"_ Murrat purred, one chubby tiny fist closing over the top of Hux's head.  

"Get the fuck off me," Hux snarled, jerking his head back. "I'll fucking kill you."  

_"Such spirit, too. I will enjoy this a lot."_   

Kylo, who was being dragged to the back of the parlour despite his struggling, let out a roar of frustration and disgust at hearing this over the din of the crowd, but could not get free from the strong grip of him.  

"Hux!" He yelled out again, not even sure what he wanted to tell him, other than to just assure him that he wasn't alone.  

_"Let us see how this Jedi fares against a Geonosis-bred reek,_ " Murrat laughed disturbingly. Kylo bared his teeth at the use of the word Jedi, but had no choice but to be pulled towards an opening in the floor which was growing wider to reveal a pit below them.  

He gulped as he saw below the large, horned form of a blood-red reek, its hide thick and gnarly.  

" _Give him a staff,"_ Murrat ordered, " _and throw him in."_   

One of Kylo's wrists were unlocked, and he immediately made a swing at the nearest guard to him. His fist connected with its ugly face, but he was rewarded with a sharp jolt to his ribs by an electric prod, and fell again to his knees.  

Another guard took him roughly by the shoulders, and promptly toppled him backwards into the pit.  

He landed on his back, winding him, and knocking his head hard enough to lose his vision for a second. A thick wooden staff clattered down onto his chest, and he blinked up at the light of the hole above, seeing Murrat and his court leering down at him.  

A deafening roar startled him, and he remembered that he was stuck in here with a blood-thirsty reek. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring how his head swam, and held the staff out defensively.  

The reek, blood-red and furious, was eyeing him up, scuffing the ground with its great hooved foot, snorting angrily from its nose. It had scars across its leathery hide, and wild, rolling eyes. Kylo felt a stab of pity, and a rush of remorse that he would likely have to kill the beast to survive.  

The reek charged at him, and Kylo ducked and rolled away, letting it crash into the cave wall he'd been braced against. There were more jeers and curses yelled down to him, and he glanced up, holding out the staff in front of him.  

Murrat was peering with glee, but Hux was in front of him, staring down aghast.  

Kylo leapt away from another charge of the reek, testing its hide with his staff. There was no way it would be able to deliver a fatal blow. He'd need to sharpen it somehow.  

Above all the screeching and yelling and jeering, Kylo heard Hux: "Snap it! Snap it, you idiot!"  

He ducked away from the reek again, and jumped over to the far side of the pit. He put his foot up on the edge of the wall, and brought the staff down over his thigh. It hurt, but the wood snapped into two jagged points. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.  

"Fucking stab it, Ren!" Hux was shrieking through the hole in the ceiling. "Behind the ears!"  

_"Enough from you,"_   boomed Murrat, and Kylo saw Hux being yanked out of view.  

He barely missed the reek slamming into the wall beside him, and the cave shook, and bits of rock fell down around them.  

Dropping one of the makeshift swords, he brought a hand up to one of its massive horns, and tried to flip himself up onto its back, but it threw him so hard he went flying into an opposite wall.  

Blood pounding, head spinning, and his tongue bitten, he scrambled back to his feet. He still had his splintered staff.  

This time, when the reek charged him, he charged back, gaining momentum. The crowd above went mad, screaming their excitement. Just before the two were set to collide, Ren reached out his spare hand and summersaulted up into the air. Without the aid of the Force, it was ungraceful and ungainly, and he almost failed, but got enough height to cross the reek's lowered head, and land on its spine.  

The reek reared, and Kylo was tossed back into the air by a couple of feet. He landed badly on his outstretched spare hand, and heard something in the wrist crunch, followed by a nauseating pain. He twisted round, and sank the wooden staff point-first into the soft folds of its neck.  

The noise that was emitted by the creature was deafening and blood curdling. This time, Ren was thrown from the reek, and was winded again, slumping against the wall. He peered through blurry vision to see the reek rampaging around the cave, dripping blood. But it wasn't dying, and it could still trample him to death.  

He clutched his broken wrist to his chest, and felt out with his right hand to help haul himself up. His fingers brushed something round and smooth; the other half of his staff. He grasped it tightly and staggered to his feet. Just one more good hit...  

The reek was blindly thundering around the edges of the cave, and Ren waited, perched on the balls of his feet, for the right moment.  

As the reek collided and twisted with the wall, Kylo ducked under one mighty leg, and then propelled himself up, jumping high enough to sink the second spear into the flesh alongside the first.  

He fell and rolled as far as he could away from the stumbling, earth-shattering steps of the creature as it wailed and roared, before stumbling down and collapsing to its side. It was breathing heavily, and Kylo sat up to watch it.  

The crowd above exploded with noise. There was whooping and shrieking, as well has snarling and swearing.  

_"Bring him up, bring him up!"_ Bellowed Murrat. _"The warrior prevails!"_   

A rope ladder was descended into the pit, and Kylo, gasping for breath, stared at it with disbelief and irritancy.   

Climbing one-armed up a rope ladder proved very difficult, but he knew he had no other choice. At least it was his left wrist that was broken, and not his dominant one.  

" _What a fine warrior you make,_ " Murrat said smugly, once Kylo had been forced to his knees again in front of the Hutt ." _I will be rich indeed."_   

"Where's Hux?" he breathed, realising Hux was no longer there.  

" _Take him to his exotic little friend, I think they have both earned their luxuries,_ " Murrat waved an imperious hand. _"And fix his wrist."_   

Two Gamorreans grasped him by the armpits and hauled him up, and he was unceremoniously marched out of the room. His new prisoner clothes were now dirtied by the muck and grime of the pit he'd just been rolling around in, and he had blood still leaking from his tongue.  

They took him through enough tunnels and corridors that he lost his way, but it was in the opposite direction to the dungeons. The sandstone became smoother, and the floor tiled by ornate porcelains.   

A door guarded by Gamorreans came to view, and Kylo was pushed inside. He heard the security panel lock behind him as it slid shut.  

He was in a large, airy suite, with a comfortable living area in the middle. Curled up on a couch with a dozen cushions was Hux.  

"Ren!" Hux cried out, leaping up as he noticed the newcomer. "Stars, they dragged me away before I could see the end of the fight!" He hurried over. "You made it!"  

"Of course I kriffing made it," Kylo scowled, pushing past Hux to fall heavily on the sofa. It was soft and smelled of sandalwood. "It was just a reek."  

"Reeks are nasty creatures," Hux grimaced, approaching again. "Did you stab it behind the ears?"  

Kylo paused, delicately cradling his wrist. "...yes."  

"Excellent, that's their weakest point, apart from under the belly," Hux rubbed the back of his neck, and then went over to a dark wood tripod table inlaid with mother of pearl, where two glass goblets sat with a pitcher of water. "Here," he poured them both, and brought one to Kylo. "Drink. What happened to your wrist?"  

"Small fracture perhaps," Kylo shrugged, and then chugged the water gratefully. "Are you okay?"  

"Obviously," Hux said primly. "I don't know what that beast's plans are for us..."  

"Hux," Kylo said softly.    
"Perhaps fighting rings for you," Hux went on, looking away. "Gladiator style fights can be lucrative out here..."  

"Hux," Kylo said louder.  

"We used to see travelling circuses come by Arkanis sometimes," Hux was gabbling, "and they made a fortune on bets."  

"Hux!" Kylo snapped. "You're deflecting."  

Hux looked back, and his expression was guarded, but his eyes were pleading.  

"You need to address this," Kylo said in as level a voice as possible.    
Hux opened his mouth, but no words came out.  

"These Hutts are monsters, they're disgusting, you need to realise what's coming," Kylo felt his heart twist, as Hux turned his eyes downwards.  

"I don't know what you mean," he said stiffly. Then he opened his mouth, reconsidered, shut it again, before finally speaking. "Did you notice out there, he has all sorts of trinkets, all sorts of _toys_ out on display."  

"They're not just toys, Hux," Kylo grimaced. "We need to get you out of here."  

Hux exhaled shakily. "Phasma will be here soon."  

"Do we know that, though?" Kylo put his empty glass down on the large square table in the middle of the room. His healing thigh was beginning to ache again, now the adrenaline was wearing off, and a piercing headache was threatening behind his eyes. "It could be days."  

"Or it could be hours," Hux snapped. "I've scoured the room already, it's totally sealed. These windows have a strong shield over them, you can't touch it."  

Kylo sighed, and covered his eyes with his hand. "Of course. And I am still useless with this thing," he shook his hand for effect, the cuff heavy.  

"Ren, you have skills beyond the Force," Hux said quietly. "Don't grow despondent just because your one biggest weapon is gone. Trust me, I would know."  

Ren peeked out from under his fingers to look at Hux, who had perched himself on the couch opposite. It felt strange to be taking philosophy lessons from such an annoying prick, but in this moment, as they were united against a common enemy, Kylo felt the first wafts of something for the General he had never felt before: respect.  

"You are right," he admitted, which seemed to surprise Hux, and then settle into an irritating smugness. "Once this thing is off I will be fine. Until then, we need to formulate a plan."  

Hux nodded, sitting up straight. "There's three rooms in here, this main room, a basic fresher through there," he pointed over Kylo's shoulder, "which has a sink and a toilet, and then a sleeping room through there," he gestured over his own shoulder. "I'm thinking...an ambush."  

"An ambush?" Kylo raised his eyebrows. "With...the Gamorreans?"  

"We could set traps," Hux said, with a wicked sparkle in his eyes. "Take their weapons, and flee on foot."  

"There's a whole palace of guards and stars-knows-what sort of creatures in here," Kylo said sceptically. "How will we both get out?"  

"All I need is a fully loaded blaster and the element of surprise," Hux said confidently. "And I can get out of anything."  

Kylo shook his head. "You're insane."  

"And you're defeatist!" Hux said angrily, standing up suddenly. "It's as if as soon as they put those things on you, you lost your will to live!"  

"You don't understand," Kylo said sternly, glaring up at Hux. "You don't realise what it is like."  

"No, but I understand our reality, and I understand our priorities," Hux glowered, "and I know that this is not irreversible, and you are easily affected and manipulated by your emotions."  

"Mind your tone, General," Kylo felt anger seep through his veins.  

"My _tone?"_ Hux let out a breathless laugh. "Ren, maybe Phasma doesn't arrive for a few days, _maybe_ we don't get enough backup for ages, and _maybe_ you fall into a depression in those days, and have to perform battle-tricks for a mob of plebeians and scum. Maybe your dignity and pride are wounded, reduced to nothing but a fighter for entertainment, and you accrue a few more scars, before you are rescued and those dampeners removed and you can resume your life as it was. What about me? What about _my_ dignity and pride?" Hux was growing red, his eyes shimmering with fear, and his voice became higher pitched. "Because what this beast has in mind isn't _battle_ tricks, that's for sure. Perhaps you are happy to sit and wait and stew in your own misery, but if he won't affect you, he won't ruin you, it won't follow you forever-" his voice broke, and Kylo found himself on his feet and stepping over the table to take Hux's shoulder in his good hand.  

Hux was shaking, and a harsh sob cracked through his throat. He tried to pull away, to hide his face.  

"Shh," Kylo recalled how his mother had soothed him when he had fallen into panic attacks as a child, and kept his grip firm on Hux's shoulder. "You're catastrophising."  

"We have to get out. And soon," Hux whispered. "He...the way he _looked_ at me..."  

"I know," Kylo said quietly. "When we are free of this, I swear to you he will die. You can't let this get to you, you can't give him space in your head."  

"Easy for you to say," Hux snarled, grimacing, and wrenched himself free.  

"No, not easy for me to say," Kylo snapped. "I've had my fill of disturbing monsters plaguing my every mind. And he lies dead now."  

Kylo wasn't sure if he was referring to Snoke or to Luke, but either way Hux looked abashed.  

They stood there in silence for a while, not looking at each other.  

"I fear we may have underestimated each other," Hux said eventually.  

"I concur," Kylo walked away to go refill his water glass. He thought of Hux breaking them out of the brig on Botrus' ship, and his startling capabilities with a blaster on the battlefield, and his supposed knowledge of combat tactics against hostile creatures.  

At that moment, there was a loud beeping from the door, and a harsh knocking against it, before a small eye-slot opened and a Gamorrean ensured they weren't waiting on the other side to attack him.  

The door then slid open, a medidroid hurtled in, and the door slammed shut.  

"Oh, it'll be for you," Hux went and collapsed on the couch again.  

Kylo sipped his water, and approached the droid. It wobbled over to the other couch on its wheels, and Kylo followed, sitting as it held out a mechanical pincer to take his wrist.  

The pain of it being jostled was enough to make him grit his teeth, but he'd endured worse, and let the droid do its thing. A syringe with a peculiar pink substance was injected into his wrist joint, which was extremely painful, but he merely grunted, and it was over shortly.  

"I think that's the steroids I got before," Hux commented, watching. He'd curled his legs up under him, and was reclining on the cushions. It made him look like a cat.  

The droid then cleaned the skin, set a splint, and a wrap of bacta for the bruising, and bandaged up the forearm, and around his thumb and fingers tightly.  

It was beginning to feel stronger already, although the pain was still pretty fresh.  

The droid went to the door, tapping twice on the metal to be let out, and the eye-slot opened once more. As the droid exited, a tray of food was put inside, and then the door was shut again.  

"Dinner, I guess," Hux uncurled himself to go get the tray. "A bit more appetising this time."  

Kylo got up to use the 'fresher, leaving Hux to lay out the food, which did indeed smell a lot more like actual food this time, and struggled one-handed with his leggings. He washed his hands carefully in the sink, and used a cloth to wash away the grime on his face. There was no shower, sonic or otherwise, but was more luxurious than he'd expected from the damned Hutt.  

Hux was tucking into unleavened bread with a variety of sliced vegetables, and some sort of roasted bird on a stick, when Kylo returned to the living room and sat opposite him.  

"I feel like I'm having my last dinner," Hux quipped, tearing the bread into small pieces.  

"Now who's defeatist?" Kylo muttered, but took the plate Hux had put aside for him, and began nibbling.  

He had a nausea that was preventing him from eating as heartily as he'd have liked, but he did his best considering he would need as much energy for whatever ridiculous thing Murrat would have him do tomorrow. He was more content to watch the twin suns setting outside the large window overlooking the desert and the road to Mos Eisley.  

They finished in silence, and in the end Kylo offered up half his meat to Hux when he couldn't finish it all. He could feel strange things happening in his wrist; the pain had all but abated, but here was an unpleasant tingling in the joint. He settled against the couch, watching the sunset, not wanting to move.  

Hux, on the other hand, was up and about, inspecting every object in their relatively well-furnished prison. He disappeared into the bedroom and the toilet, and Kylo could hear him rummaging around.  

"What are you going to do, ambush them with a cushion?" Kylo yelled through to the bedroom, which he still hadn't seen, when the suns had set.  

Hux emerged indeed with a large cushion with a thickly embroidered cover. "Maybe," he said irritably. "Resourcefulness isn't something to scoff at."  

Kylo shook his head in disbelief. "You're ridiculous."  

"And you're totally reliant on a laser sword and your magic powers," Hux griped, "none of which are here right now."  

They glared at each other for a moment, before Hux ducked back into the bedroom.  

"Are you going to be at that for much longer?" Kylo called. "Because I want to sleep. I feel like death."  

"I have a good inventory now," Hux called back pompously. "And yes, I am fit to drop too."  

Kylo rolled his eyes, and stretched, getting up to join Hux.  

The bedroom was essentially one large space with a thick matt on the floor covered in blankets, and lined with cushions. It was easily big enough for each of them to have a side.  

"There are some more clothes in that basket," Hux pointed to a wicker hamper in the corner.  

Kylo investigated and found some loose black trousers and a plain short shirt, both soft enough to sleep in comfortably. It seemed odd at first that there were prison cells this lavishly stocked, but he realised that some of Murrat's slaves were treasured possessions, and there was no point wearing out something that cost hundreds of thousands of credits in a foul cell.  

Kylo dressed in the 'fresher, and found a comb to quickly rake through his hair. There were brushes for teeth, various soaps, but no razors for shaving. They obviously weren't that stupid.  

He emerged feeling a little fresher, and went to find himself a space to sleep.  

Hux had also dressed himself in some soft, loose clothing, and was sat cross-legged by the large window.  

Kylo stared at him for a moment, taking in his narrow shoulders and long, slender limbs. It was hard to not notice why he'd caught the eye of Murrat. His hair was shining like strands of copper in the dying orange and pink light of the set suns, as were his eyelashes. He looked like a carefully put together porcelain doll, and nothing like the harsh, strict lines of a General. Kylo had never realised how much of Hux's pressed and neatly cut uniform was an intimidation tactic to hide this fragile and willowy body underneath.  

"I can feel your pity from all the way over there," Hux snapped, not looking at him.  

"I'm not pitying you," Kylo stomped over to the other side of the matt, and began arranging cushions and blankets to make a bed.  

"Then what are you doing? Pitying yourself?" Hux twisted his neck to scowl at him.  

Kylo scowled back, wanting to chuck a cushion at his obnoxious expression. "Your hair matches the sunset."  

Hux's brows relaxed, and his lips parted. "Oh."  

Kylo settled back into his little camp, and closed his eyes. He heard Hux shuffle around to get into his own pile of blankets.  

"We never had sunsets on Arkanis," Hux muttered after a while. "It was always grey. Even when it wasn't raining, it was grey."  

Kylo said nothing, considering this new fact. Hux seemed to feel the uncomfortable silence, and rolled over to face away from him.  

"We're not far from there, are we?" Kylo muttered back, his voice low and rumbling with sleep.  

"No," Hux sighed. "Never thought I'd be back in this sector."  

"This is where my family are from," Kylo said, his voice just above a whisper.  

"Your family?" Hux rolled back onto his back. "I thought Alderaan..."  

"No, my grandfather – Vader – was born on this planet," he didn't know why he was telling Hux this. Maybe because they were both stuck in this shared predicament, there was a level of understanding that Hux would not use it for anything other than appreciating they were in it together. "His mother was a slave. He was a slave in his childhood."  

"Wow," Hux breathed. "I didn't know that."  

"It's not common knowledge," Kylo replied. The light was waning now, and the room was washed with a blue glow. "My uncle, Skywalker, grew up here too. A moisture farmer."  

Hux snorted. "Now you're pulling my leg. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was a moisture farmer? Nice try."  

Kylo felt his lips turn up in a smile. "I'm telling you, it's the truth. And my mother was raised a princess. I don't know who chose which fates for the pair of them, but I feel like Skywalker got the short straw."  

Hux chuckled, pulling is blankets up around his arms. "Princess, or moisture farmer?"  

Kylo let out a laugh too.  

A strange, calm peace fell over them. Kylo could tell if he still had the Force he'd be able to feel Hux's quivering fear under the surface, but for now it felt as if he had reached a level of serenity.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please do leave a comment.  
> [My tumblr ](https://milliethecat.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo work on their plan to escape, and Kylo feels himself growing closer to Hux in their shared predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I hope you like it all the same.

Kylo was woken abruptly by Hux shaking him.  

"Ren, wake up!" He hissed. He was crouched next to him, and his hair was a mess, but his eyes were wide and alert. "Wake up!"  

"'m awake," he mumbled. He wasn't getting used to waking up without the Force to alert him beforehand of activity around him.  

"They're at the door," Hux hissed. "It's not even daybreak!"  

It was indeed still dark outside.  

Kylo pushed himself up, groggily realising that his wrist didn't even twinge any more. "Stay here," he hoisted himself up to his feet, and wobbled over to the living room, leaving Hux cowering in the bedroom.  

There was knocking at the door, and then beeping again, and the eye-slot opened.  

He heard grunting, and then the door slid open.   

Four Gamorrean guards came forth, holding out electro-spears. Two converged on Kylo, making him take a defensive step back.  

"Hey! What do you want?"  

The other two went for the bedroom.  

"Oi, stay back!" He barked, reaching out to stop them, but the two pointing their spears at him lunged forward, and he darted back. "Mind it!"  

The two continued to the bedroom.  

"Leave him the fuck alone," Kylo snarled, making to get in their way, but they prodded him with their spears, and the shock sent him crashing to his knees.  

"I said leave him alone," he growled, trying to pull himself back up to his feet, but feeling the last arcs of electricity seizing his muscles. "What do you want, take me instead."  

The two guards presiding over him prodded him again and he fell onto his back. The pain was not unbearable, but his limbs were growing weak.  

He heard Hux make a struggle, swearing loudly, but before long he was being dragged out of the bedroom.  

"Ren," he gasped, thrashing as they dragged him by the arms. "Ren, help!"  

"Get off him," Kylo snarled, trying to get back to his feet. He was prodded again, and fell down again. "Hux!"  

"Let me _go!_ " Hux screeched, trying to bite and kick the guards. "Ren, _Ren!"_   

Kylo tried dragging himself behind a couch, but was struck again, and this course of electricity whited out his vision for a moment. "H-Hux..."  

Hux was dragged out of the cell, and his protests dissolved down the corridor. The two other guards left Kylo on the floor, and the door slammed shut.  

He could feel blood in his mouth and throat, and the faint smell of singeing hair, but mostly the overwhelming sense of failure.  

Neither of them had expected Hux to be summoned so quickly, especially not in the dead of night.  

_Maybe if you'd helped him concoct a plan instead of lying around feeling sorry for yourself,_ Kylo thought to himself bitterly.  

He lay there, breathing shallowly until the pain had abated, and then dragged himself to the 'fresher to remove his bandages, and to wash his skin roughly with the cloth. Then he trudged back to the living room, took another glass of water, and sat there, trying not to imagine what was happening to Hux. It churned his stomach, and filled him with the quiet sort of rage that usually preceded a massacre.  

The silence was oppressive, and Kylo felt more isolated than ever, like he was living in a nightmare. Reality felt foggy, unreal; at least when Hux had been here he'd had a shred of evidence of his own existence to ground him. Right now, nothing more than a flesh prison for his floundering soul, he wondered if he had even been anything other than a conduit for the Force at all.  

Perhaps a standard hour had passed when the banging on the door, with the beeping of the security panel filled the silence, and then the door slid open.  

Kylo leapt to his feet as Hux was shoved through, and then the door was shut again.  

"Hux," he crossed the distance between them in three long strides, and took Hux between his arms.  

He was shaking, shivering like he was freezing cold. His shirt was torn, and he was clutching it to his chest between his shaking fingers. His eyes were ablaze, as he stared off into the middle-distance, and there were tear tracks down his cheeks.  

"Kriff, Hux, what happened," Kylo took his face between his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Speak, are you okay?"  

Hux let out an angry hiss, and his wet, furious eyes locked onto Kylo's. "I'm fine. I- nothing happened."  

"Nothing happened?" Kylo raised his eyebrows, bringing his hands to Hux's shoulders, and over the torn neckline of his shirt. "Tell me."  

"I-" Hux stuttered, and more angry tears welled in his eyes.  

"Come," Kylo pulled him gently to the bedroom. "You're cold."  

Fear and revulsion was rising in Kylo's throat, but he tamped it down in favour of getting Hux onto a pile of cushions on the floor, and draping several blankets over him.  

"I'm fine, Ren," he said thickly, but held the blankets to himself tightly.  

Kylo darted outside to get a cup of water, and returned to press it to Hux's hands. He drank absently, his eyes still lost in his own thoughts.  

"What happened," Kylo said again, smoothing back Hux's hair to inspect his face.  

"N-nothing," Hux said, but his voice was still shaking. "He- he just wanted to...to look at me, is all."  

"To look at you," Kylo repeated, and felt guilty for the avalanche of relief that extinguished the fire of fear that had been in his throat.  

"Y-yes. And to...toy with me. There were a number of others," Hux took another sip of water, maybe just glad to have something to do with his hands. "They were drunk."  

Kylo made a disgusted noise. "Are you hurt?"  

"No," Hux said more firmly. "I'm just-" he caught himself short, and glanced at Kylo warily.  

"Afraid," Kylo supplied with a sigh. "Completely reasonable."  

Hux's face crumpled. "You must think me weak."  

"I think the opposite," Kylo said gruffly. "You should sleep."  

Hux nodded, and put aside the cup.  

"Do you want me to leave?" Kylo offered.  

"No," Hux said quickly, and then looked away. "Stay. I-"  

He didn't need to explain himself. Kylo knew he needed the illusion of protection, someone bigger to preside over him.  

He grabbed his own cushions and blankets and settled down a foot away from Hux. It was still dark enough to sleep, and he watched Hux hide under his blanket, his shaking having abated.  

"Are you hurt?" He whispered after a while.  

"Me?" Kylo frowned. "I'm fine."  

"You looked close to passing out," Hux elaborated. "Those spears pack a punch."  

"I've had worse," Kylo admitted. "If I had the Force it wouldn't even register."  

Hux blinked and nodded. "Phasma won't be long."  

"No," Kylo agreed. "She won't be."  

Hux drifted off into sleep again, and Kylo watched him, wondering how much was just appeasement, and how much more Hux would have to endure.  

  

***  

  

He woke up more calmly this time, the morning suns filtering through his eyelids.  

There was shuffling nearby, and he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep, and rolled onto his back.  

"Good morning," came Hux's curt voice, and Kylo looked over.  

He was sat in the middle of the mat, cross-legged, with a pile of cushion covers next to his knee. The naked cushions were discarded behind him. "There's breakfast by the door, I've already eaten."  

"How long have you been up?" Kylo asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.  

"Not long, maybe an hour," Hux shrugged. He sounded very clipped, and had re-dressed into the beige outfit.  

"Are you okay?" Kylo asked, rolling himself up to a kneeling position.    
"I'm fine," Hux snapped, frowning but not looking up from his work. He was carefully unpicking the seams of the cushion covers. "I regret making such a scene last night."  

"A scene?" Kylo raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to-"  

He cut himself off. Arguing with Hux would achieve nothing. If he was embarrassed, ashamed at his reaction to being mistreated, then telling him off for it would not help.  

"I've had training for these situations," Hux muttered, "it is beneath me."  

Kylo wanted to shake him, and yell that he was being ridiculous, but instead went to retrieve his tray of breakfast. It was a cup of caf, cold now, and some bread and fruit. He sat on the edge of the mat and ate it.  

"If you need me, I'll be training," he said as neutrally as possible. _If you need me, I won't judge you._   

After using the 'fresher to clean up a little, he got to practicing his meditative techniques near the living room window. It was calm, even without the Force to centralise himself, and he cleared his head as best he could.  

He began his physical training soon after, knowing that he'd have to keep fit, either for whatever lurid show Murrat put him on, or for when they fought their way out of this place.  

Soon he built up a sweat, and was alternating one-handed press-ups when Hux came in.  

He glanced up at Hux, and saw Hux had become motionless, watching him.  

"Need anything?" He huffed, finishing his set.  

"Er..." Hux pointed to the table in the corner. "I was just about to..."  

Kylo jumped to his feet, and wiped the back of his hand over his forehead. "What?"  

"There's wooden placemat I was going to splinter up to create a needle," Hux muttered, edging past Kylo to get to the table.  

"A needle?" Kylo panted, frowning.  

"I've got enough fabric in there to fashion a net," Hux explained. "I just need to be able to stitch the pieces together."  

"A net," Kylo said slowly. "To..."  

"Do you think if we can get hold of those weapons, we can make a break for it?" Hux said steadily, as if he'd been rehearsing what he'd say.  

"Maybe," Kylo brought a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "You want to catch the guards...in a net."  

"Do you have a better idea?" Hux scowled.  

"No," Kylo said simply. "I can help you stitch if you make two."  

This seemed to surprise Hux, whose expression softened. "Can you sew?"  

"My clothes are custom," Kylo admitted, which made Hux purse his lips together in amusement. "Tell anyone, and I will kill you."  

"Of course not, Supreme Leader," Hux said, his face twitching as he tried not to smile.  

Hux took great delight in taking the placemat that their pitcher of water had sat on, and smashing it over the table. Kylo watched him do it with satisfaction, and wondered if he should set up a facility on the Supremacy when they returned for Hux to release his rage. Maybe they could set something up together, as a _team-building_ exercise...  

Pieces of pulped wood splintered off, and Hux took two shards that were thin enough to pass through fabric without snagging it too much.  

They sat together in the bedroom, and Hux passed him a pile of thread he had salvaged from the cushions.  

"Did you strip every single one?" Kylo asked, looking around at all the plain white cotton cushions.  

"Yes."  

Kylo peered at Hux's fingers, and is suspicions were confirmed; Hux's index fingers were scabby and red. With a lurch, Kylo wondered if the pain of Hux's work was distracting him from the pain in his soul, and what he could do to stop it.  

Kylo carefully knotted the precious thread around the fattest end of his makeshift needle, and looked at the two pieces Hux had passed him to sew together. He'd laid out the patches in front of them to best fit into a square-ish shaped quilt, so they could see how much they had to do.  

Working with such shoddy materials made it hard, and at first Kylo kept snapping the thread, but soon got a method down where he was managing to stitch the fabric together without using up too much thread, but still a strong enough stitch to withstand decent pressure.  

They worked side by side, and every time Hux leant over to get a new patch, his knee brushed Kylo's.  

In the silence, he had time to consider the strange, protective feeling he'd developed over Hux.  Their situation wasn't unique, and he knew it was instinctive to band together in times of hardship. Right now, despite their rivalry, they had a common enemy, and until they were safe, his disdain for Hux would have to be put on hold. He may be a sycophant, and a sly, scheming, irritating, pompous ass, but while the First Order relied on him, Kylo wasn't about to let any nasty Hutt get their paws on him.  

By the time they had finished their patchwork quilt, the thin silks and hemps and linens were of a decent enough size to perhaps incapacitate one Gamorrean. But all Kylo needed was the opportunity to arm himself, and it might give them a fighting chance.  

Hux seemed pleased with his work, obviously more content to have an actual task to complete than to be left idle, and folded up the quilt.  

"I'll stash it under the sofa," he told Kylo, patting him on the shoulder as he passed through to the living room. Goosebumps erupted on Kylo's neck.  

He started a progression of stretching and holding poses while had the sleeping mat to himself, feeling tension in his shoulders and back. The calmer and more limber he was, the better prepared he'd be for whatever was thrown at him today.  

"Do you know how many standard hours it's been—oh." Hux had just wandered back in, holding a glass of water. Kylo untangled himself from the upside down pose he'd been holding, and sat upright.  

"A Tatooine day is twenty standard hours," he said, rubbing his shoulder from where it had been stretched. Hux shifted, and looked uncomfortable. Perhaps the casual nature of their incarceration was making him feel uncomfortable.  

"Phasma should be here by now," he mumbled, looking out the window.  

"It hasn't been long, she'll also need to find this palace which I think has its own cloaking device," Kylo shrugged. "Are you anxious."  

"Obviously," Hux said bitingly, walking away to stare out the window.  

"Would you like to meditate with me?" Kylo offered tentatively.  

Hux turned to frown at him. "No. I don't think that will help me. I'm not good at that mindfulness stuff."  

"Okay," Kylo shrugged, and pushed himself into a back bend, preparing to convert it into a head-stand. He heard Hux make a hitching sound in his breath, and slowly walk out again.  

Maybe Kylo's apparent calmness was aggravating him.  

By the time lunch came about, Kylo was feeling strong. He and Hux looked at each other excitedly when they heard the knocking on the door and the beeping of the security panel, but to their dismay it was just a droid. It shoved a small tray of food and a package wrapped in grey cloth and string.  

Lunch was an unidentifiable meat with sliced vegetables wrapped in the same unleavened bread they'd had before, and a fresh jug of water. Kylo ate it gratefully, aware that if this was his diet for much longer, he'd lose a lot of weight. He noticed Hux poking the parcel with apprehension.  

"What do you think it is?" He asked, rather curious himself.  

Hux pulled a face, obviously wary, and tugged the string loose. He pulled aside the cloth to reveal something sparkly and delicate within.  

"What is that?" Kylo frowned, and leant forward.  

"Ugh," Hux pushed the parcel off the couch violently, and stood up to storm out of the living room.  

"Hux?" Kylo watched him go with worry. He went round to where the parcel had landed on the floor, and picked up the contents.  

It was a beautiful, intricate necklace, with five rows of pearls in a choker, with gold clasps. From the back were a series of long, thin golden chains that draped down and across, interspersed with more pearls or tiny crystals in a variety of colours. It was one of the more stunning pieces of jewellery Kylo had ever seen, but the implication of what it was for had him dropping it onto the table in disgust.  

Beneath the necklace in the parcel was a piece of sheer fabric attached to a golden belt. The fabric was soft, white silk, and was sewn into the golden belt in bunches so it draped around artfully.  

The idea of Hux being forced into something so ludicrous, so unlike his stiff, starched uniform, was almost comical. But Kylo reddened as he thought of Hux being humiliated, near naked, except for these scant but beautiful accessories; it made him fill with rage. It would be hard to deny that the cream coloured pearls against Hux's skin would only be complimented further by the gold of the chains with his hair, but the idea of anyone enjoying Hux's delicate good-looks in such a sadistic and revolting way had him grinding his teeth and kicking the parcel with fury, as he stomped after Hux.  

"We can destroy it," he told Hux, who was sat against the wall with his knees up to his chin, looking out the window. "You don't need to worry, he won't humiliate you like that."  

He came about a meter away from Hux and knelt in front of him. "Hux?"  

Hux was resolutely staring out the window, his expression hard but vacant. His jaw was set.  

"Don't be afraid," he said again, resolutely. "I know you're panicking, but-"  

"Of course I'm panicking," Hux snapped, his reverie breaking, and he glared at Kylo. "Would you not be?"  

"I would be panicking," Kylo acquiesced quietly. "But we have a plan. We have the means, and Phasma will be here soon."  

"Will she though?" Hux whispered, and swallowed thickly. "This...this is not...I can't do this."  

"You won't need to," Kylo said, a little more forcefully than he intended, and Hux flinched. "He's getting into your head, you need to stay strong."  

"I-I can't," Hux muttered, dropping his gaze. "I...this is my...I have never..."  

Kylo frowned at his stuttering, and put a hand on Hux's knee. "Are you a-?"  

They were interrupted by the sound of the security panel.  

"Shit," Kylo cursed, whipping his head around.  

"The net!" Hux jumped to his feet, pulling Kylo with him. "Fuck."  

They ran into the living room, but as Kylo dove down to the couch to grab the net folded beneath it, four guards were in already, spears up. There was also a male twi'lek who was hovering behind them.  

"You," he barked at Kylo. "Get up. Shackle him," he instructed the guards.  

"Where are you taking him?" Hux said boldly, eyeing the spears pointed at him.  

"To the pit," the twi'lek said smugly.  

Kylo made a grab at one of the guards, but was rewarded for his insolence with a sharp prod to the ribs which sent him crashing down as electricity seized him.  

"Hey!" Hux yelled, jerking forward but getting pushed back by the guards. "Leave him alone."  

"Your turn is later," the twi'lek said with a cruel smile. "Cuff him, let's go, we're running late."  

Kylo felt his wrists being cuffed together in front of him, and then he was being hauled to his feet by strong grips in his shoulder.  

"Ren," he heard Hux say behind him with strain in his voice. He turned his head as he was marched towards the door. Hux was being held back by the threat of electrocution, but his eyes were wide and pleading, his face set in anger. "Don't- just..."  

Kylo understood what he was trying to say. _Don't die, don't leave me._   

He nodded once. "I know, it's fine."  

He saw Hux swallow before the door slammed shut between them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is double the length of this one, and is probably the one I'm most terrified of posting! Hopefully I can update tomorrow, as usual :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is where the fun begins..."
> 
> Hux has a proposition for Kylo who, in his semi-concussed state, considers it very closely. Hux's endearing desperation has nothing to do his decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is why this fic is rated Explicit...I both love and hate writing this kind of thing. Enjoy...

Kylo wasn't sure how long had passed by the time he returned to the cell, all he knew was he was soaked in blood and that his nose was broken.  

Murrat's idea of afternoon entertainment consisted of Kylo being thrown into the pit after his guests had enjoyed a long look at him and a moment of gloating over how the famous Force-user was now subjugated by Murrat's power, and then watching him battle a number of monsters (both native and imported) and other prisoners, while they ate and drank and jeered from above.  

Half the blood was Kylo's own, and half was a mixture of other creatures', but he didn't care. He could taste it, smell it, and feel it, the stickiness as it clung to his clothes, but he dragged himself between the guards back to the cell, and let them throw him back in.  

Hux was there, knelt on the couch with the necklace in one hand, and the silk skirt in the other, with an expression of sorrow and fury, but it cleared when he looked up at Kylo's arrival.  

"Kriff, Ren!" He leapt up, discarding the items, and strode to his side. "Are you okay?"  

"'m fine," Kylo growled, pushing away Hux's hands. He didn't want the blood to touch Hux.  

"You- your nose," Hux stuttered in shock. "Here, let's get to the 'fresher."  

Kylo grunted and dutifully padded over to the 'fresher, letting Hux hover.  

"You were gone for ages," Hux said dolefully. "I thought..."  

"'m fine, Hux," Kylo took the basin of water and splashed some on his face. His nose hurt dreadfully but he grit his teeth. "The ugly bastard just needed a full afternoon of drinking and eating."  

Hux frowned and wrapped his arms around himself, watching Kylo with trepidation.  

There was the beeping of the security panel at the door, and Hux poked his head out. "It's just the medical droid."  

"Bring it in," Kylo said wearily, and then stripped off his tunic, grimacing as it stuck to his skin.  

Hux guided the droid in, and directed Kylo to sit on the small stool next to the basin. His eyes were roaming Kylo's blood-soaked body.  

"I'm fine, Hux," Kylo said more clearly, despite his broken nose. "No cuts."  

The droid floated up to Kylo's head level, and took a cloth out of one of its compartments to clean the area. Hux hesitated a second before opening the compartment again and taking another cloth out of it.  

"Hux?" Kylo frowned in confusion, but then yelped as the droid took hold of his chin with its pincer grip. "Ouch, yes okay, I won't move."  

"Just stay still," Hux murmured, dipping the cloth in the already-pink water of the basin, and began wiping the blood away from Kylo's neck and jaw.  

He couldn't help it, he shivered, and gulped, as Hux peered at his face.  

"That's a clean break," Hux muttered, helping the droid wash Kylo's face properly. "Right across the bridge."  

"Well, that's good," Kylo replied stupidly. Hux's breath was warm on his cheek.  

The droid then applied some bacta and some numbing cream, but Hux continued to wash Kylo's skin, going down to his neck and then shoulders. Kylo's brain was starting to short-circuit, especially when Hux's slim fingers brushed over Rey's scar across his clavicle.   

What was going on? Did Hux feel guilt for falling apart last night, and thought he needed to extend an offer of care in return? Either way, this was more human contact than Kylo had felt in years, and it was starting to confuse him.  

The droid took a firmer grip of his head, and he knew what was coming and screwed up his eyes in anticipation.  

The droid snapped his nose straight with a crack, and he shouted out in pain, then gasped, yanking his head free.  

"Ouch," Hux said in sympathy, and put a hand on the back of Kylo's neck. The shock of this casual gesture cut through the searing pain of his nose, and he wasn't sure which was more overwhelming.  

The droid brought out another shot of pink liquid in a syringe, but much smaller this time, and grabbed his face again to administer the tiny needle into the cartilage of his nose. This stung a fair bit too, and Kylo swore through the whole thing, but Hux's hand at the back of his neck didn't move at all.  

A final application of bacta, and the droid was done, hurtling out of the room so fast, as if he feared Kylo might actually rip it to pieces, such was the severity of his swearing.  

"Are you okay?" Hux asked again, once they were alone. He took the cloth from the basin, squeezed it out, and began wiping away the blood on Kylo's arms.  

He watched him do it for a while, not responding, instead noticing how the hairs of his arms were pricking up as Hux's gentle touch went to the inside of his forearm.  

"What are you doing?" He said thickly, watching and growing more confused by the moment.  

"What do you mean?" Hux asked, rinsing out the cloth. The water was getting redder with each pass.  

"Why are you doing this?" Kylo asked, a little sharper. These ministrations were only serving to scramble his brain, and he was having a hard time matching General Hux, the snooty, haughty, smarmy bastard in a too-big greatcoat strutting around the Supremacy, with this soft, pale, gentle creature who was carefully dabbing blood off his knuckles.  

"You're filthy-" Hux began, blushing bright red. It creeped up his neck and to the tips of his ears, and Kylo felt something twist in his stomach.  

"No," he said, sharper still. "What is going on?"  

Hux grit his teeth, and started on the other arm. "You look fit to drop-"  

"Hux," Kylo said warningly. "Are you panicking again?"  

Hux huffed, and did not immediately reply, just rinsing the cloth and repeating.  

"Look at me," Kylo said hoarsely.  

Hux inhaled, and then stood up straight so Kylo had to tilt his head to look him in the eye.  

"What are you doing?" He asked one more time. Despite the height advantage, Hux seemed the more uncomfortable. He bit his lip and shifted on his feet, crossing his arms, jiggling the cloth between his fingers. Something was warring behind his eyes; the blueish grey was scintillating some unknown emotion. Any emotion for Hux that wasn't arrogance, deception, fright or glee was foreign, Kylo thought, and it was disarming to see him act so...human. 

"I need a favour," Hux said stiffly.  

"A favour?" Kylo repeated, furrowing his brow. "What is it?"  

Hux pursed his lips, and his eyes flickered away. He brought the cloth to Kylo's chest and dragged it across slowly.  

"This doesn't leave the confines of this cell, understood?" Hux said quietly, business-like, as he rinsed the cloth and continued. His cool hands were sending shivers down Kylo's spine, but he kept his suspicious gaze on Hux's face. 

"What is it, Hux?" He asked impatiently.  

"I-" Hux hesitated, his eyes glued to Kylo's chest. "I am a virgin, Ren."  

Kylo's brain blanked out for a second, and he became more confused than ever. He opened his mouth to ask what on earth Hux was talking about, before the penny dropped. Hux was untouched, Hux was scared, and Hux didn't want to face the Hutt as a quivering, ignorant novice. Memories of their previous conversation bubbled up, and Ren recalled Hux fearfully trying to admit to something. 

He gaped like a fish for a moment, before lamely saying, "Oh."  

"Oh indeed," Hux pursed his lips, and then circled round to start wiping Kylo's back. "Perhaps not the worst thing in the world, I am only thirty four. But I'll admit, when I imagined...engaging in those sorts of activities, it was not while enslaved to a Hutt."  

"Hux," Kylo said slowly, but delicate fingers to his shoulder shut him up. _Let him speak._   

"I am admitting this to you knowing that it means you will likely never take me seriously again," Hux said lightly, but there was strain in his voice, like it might crack at any moment. "Not that you did to begin with. And you will likely destroy my career, and my dignity, and any shred of self-respect..."  

"Hux," Kylo croaked again.  

"But...that is still more dignity and respect that I will be left with than if I am handed over to that monster tonight," Hux said in a rush, and his fingers dug into Kylo's shoulder. "Don't...don't make me beg, Ren."  

A tightness was twisting in Kylo's chest, constricting his breathing. He was hyper aware of Hux behind him, of his breathing on his hair, and his scabbed fingers on his back. He could almost feel Hux's terror, his embarrassment, and his pride that meant he couldn't ask him of this face to face.  

He was frozen solid for several moments before he found his words. "What...what do you want _me_ to do?"  

"I need you to do whatever it is that that creature is going to do," Hux said in a shaking voice. "And then...I need you to forget it ever happened."  

The tightness in Kylo's chest twisted even harder, and the enormity of this _favour_ sank in, but how Hux spoke of _need_ when Kylo had asked about _want_. "Hux..."  

"Don't make me beg," Hux whispered.  

There was silence as he struggled to comprehend what was happening, and then Kylo stood up abruptly, turning to face him. He was red in the face, and shaking, but managed to hold eye contact.  

"You can't just..." Kylo floundered, and rubbed a hand over his eyes, exhaling heavily. "This is not something you can just ask."  

"I'm asking," Hux said harshly. "If you have an ounce of mercy-"  

Kylo barked out a laugh. "Then you must be truly desperate!"  

His head was spinning, and he wondered if he'd hit it so hard he'd started to hallucinate.  

Hux looked stricken, then furious. He dropped the cloth he was gripping into the basin, and pushed past Kylo out of the 'fresher.  

_He doesn't know what he's asking_ , Kylo thought to himself, but regret was starting to build between the tight knot in his chest. He sighed and picked up the cloth, squeezing it out, and roughly finished off wiping away the blood on his abdomen, before shucking his pants and roughly washing his legs. He sighed heavily again, and peered into the mirror where the bacta over his nose was seemingly working on the bruising. The break had already healed over. He peeled the bacta off, and then considered his appearance. He looked horrifying. A total mess.  

His skin was tingling from where Hux had touched him. In just his underwear, Kylo wondered how scared Hux must be to want to seek refuge from a monster by getting into bed with him- scarred, gnarly, not exactly a feast for the eyes. Probably not what Hux had in mind for his first time, which probably starred a clean-cut First Order woman with a fastidious bun and a stern expression. Kylo knew that for Hux to approach _him_ , to ask _him_ of all people to show him what to expect, to rob Murrat of the chance to scar Hux in that way, was a massive loss of pride. It would have taken Hux a lot of time to wrestle with the idea of either losing control to a foul creature, or losing control to his arch rival. Only one of those options would be under his own terms... 

Pity and grief for Hux's lost opportunities, which were now being handed over to a repulsive, overgrown slug, seeped in amongst the regret, and Kylo swallowed apprehensively. He knew what he'd want, if he was in that position. He grabbed a small vial from beside the basin.  

He stepped out to the living room, but it was deserted. The suns were setting, casting a peachy glow over the room. He quietly proceeded into the bedroom, where Hux was standing before the window, arms crossed tightly, watching the sunset. His hair was alight, like strands of copper, and his thin frame was shaking. Kylo swallowed nervously, eyeing him up, and feeling like a pervert. He looked so small like this, it was almost possible to disaffiliate the obnoxious, pretentious, pain-in-the-ass General from this vulnerable, slender, slip of a man. 

Kylo stepped up behind him, dropping the vial on the mat, and saw him freeze. He put his hands gently on Hux's upper arms.  

"Tell me when you want to stop," he murmured into Hux's ear. Hux took a shuddering, deep breath, but didn't say anything.  

Kylo was not _inexperienced_ when it came to sex, but he wasn't exactly well-practiced. He hadn't done this in years, and certainly never under these circumstances.  

But Hux was standing ramrod straight, and if this was going to work, he'd need to relax. It was a shame they didn't have any wine in the room, as Hux could benefit from a glass of it now. Considering how to best calm Hux, who had stopped breathing but was shaking slightly, Kylo brought his mouth to Hux's neck, just at the juncture of his shoulder, and pressed a tentative kiss to it. His skin was soft, and Kylo began kissing up his neck.  

Hux gasped, jumping in alarm. "Y-you don't need to- to-"  

"Shh," Kylo hushed him, running his hands up and down Hux's arms soothingly. "Try and relax."  

"Ren-" Hux said, his voice going up in pitch as Kylo ran his lips against his ear.  

"Kylo," he breathed into Hux's ear. "My name is Kylo."  

Hux shuddered and huffed. "Kylo."  

The way he said it made heat swoop in his stomach, and he tightened his grip on Hux's arms.   

"Do you trust me?" He muttered, nibbling and licking Hux's ear. A red blush was spreading from Hux's chest, up his neck, and to his ears, so Kylo kept it up. 

He let out a trembling laugh. "Not really. But I can."  

"Then do as I say and it will be okay. If you want to stop or pause, say stop," he said firmly, bringing his hands to Hux's waist. He was such a thin man, Kylo's hands could nearly encircle his waist entirely. Something about that, his fragile vulnerability, was appealing to Kylo. Out of his harsh First Order uniform, Hux could be a thing to protect, a thing to fight for, like a precious sapling in the middle of the desert. Except the sapling held vital skills in military politics and weapons engineering, and was a lethal shot with a blaster. 

"Okay," Hux breathed, and dropped his head back against Kylo's shoulder. "Thank you, I-"  

"Shh," Kylo said softly, not wanting to hear Hux's sad pleas. Let it be over soon, and with little fuss. "Just relax."  

He resumed kissing Hux's neck and shoulder, rubbing circles into his lower back with his thumbs. Hux was still shaking, but his breathing was deepening, and his eyelids had flickered shut. With the orange-pink light bathing him, he was truly beautiful. His pale skin was illuminated, and his translucent eyelashes looked like fine gold. Full, pink lips were parted slightly, and Kylo wondered how the hell he had never realised that Hux was gorgeous. Years of watching this man sneer and scold had distracted from his fine cheekbones, his almond shaped eyes, his perfectly pouting mouth, and sculpted jaw.  

Arousal was building in Kylo's own body, and he pressed himself up against Hux, making sure that Hux was aware. If Hux was startled or disgusted at the feel of an erection against his lower back, he didn't give it away.  

"I'm going to undress you," Kylo murmured, bringing his hands around to the tunic's tie at Hux's middle. "Tell me if-"  

"If I want to stop, yes, yes," Hux gasped impatiently, tugging the tie loose and resting his hands over Kylo's. "I won't break."  

Kylo rolled his eyes, and continued kissing Hux's neck (he seemed to like that), and carefully peeled the tunic off Hux's shoulders, revealing his upper torso. He had a few freckles over his shoulders, and Kylo immediately started mapping them with his mouth, delighting in the little gasps and shudders Hux emitted. In the low light of the setting suns, the faint lines Kylo had noticed in the springs were glowing across Hux's back. He traced one with his finger, but Hux didn't react any more so than he already had been, and Kylo determined that these scars were not a concern of his.  

When Kylo brought his hands to the top of Hux's leggings, Hux cringed a little.  

"Do you want to st-"  

"Oh for kriff's sake!" Hux tutted, whirling around to glare at Kylo. "Get the fuck on with it before I explode."  

Kylo's lips twitched, and he glanced down to see that Hux was hard through his trousers. "Impatient."  

"Fuck you, Ren," Hux scowled, but it was ruined by him suddenly drinking in Kylo's near-naked body. His eyes widened and his lips parted.  

"Kylo," Kylo reminded him with a chuckle.  

"Kylo," Hux repeated dumbly, and then reached out to put his hands on Kylo's chest.  

Kylo brought his hands to Hux's hips and yanked him closer, re-attaching his mouth to Hux's neck, but this time at his pulse point. Hux gasped and then groaned, wobbling a little, but Kylo had a hold of him.  

"Lie down," he growled against Hux's skin, tasting the salt of sweat but also smelling something that was distinctly Hux. His skin was so soft compared to Kylo's own, and the feeling of holding a soft, warm body was enough to be turning him on. His lips felt the slight stubble that was regrowing on Hux's jaw, and the juxtaposition of rough and soft was more pleasant than anything Kylo had experienced in a long while. 

Hux moved to obey, but Kylo kept hold of him and helped lower him down to his knees, and then fall back against the pillows. He knelt over Hux, who looked even better splayed out for the taking, and noticed Hux's pupils dilating as he looked up at him.  

Ideally, he would have taken this moment to kiss him, to see if those ridiculous lips were as soft as they looked, if they tasted as sweet as they promised, parted and full as Hux heavy-breathed. But this wasn't the sort of situation where kissing would have been appropriate. Hux wanted to be saved the indignity of sex without any experience, not to make out with someone who two days ago he'd have happily put a bullet into. It was a shame, as Kylo found kissing to be the best type of foreplay. 

Kylo instead began kissing down Hux's chest, and lower to his stomach, pre-emptively hooking his fingers beneath his waistband, and beginning to tug the leggings down.  

"R-Kylo," Hux spluttered, growing red again.  

"Say stop if you need to," Kylo soothed, dragging down both Hux's leggings and underwear, and exposing his cock.  

Arousal flooded Kylo, partly due to the attraction of Hux's naked body and partly due to Hux's adorable embarrassment, but he focused on divesting Hux of the rest of his clothes before running his hands up his slim thighs, and then gently running a finger along the length of his cock, which twitched.  

"Kriff, Kylo," Hux moaned, but it was muffled since he had covered his face with both hands. His neck was beet-red, as was what Kylo could see of his face.  

Kylo wrapped a hand around Hux's cock, and squeezed experimentally. Hux gasped, and bucked into Kylo's hand. He grinned, watching Hux hide behind his hands, and began moving his fist up and down, feeling his mouth begin to salivate as Hux grew harder.  

"Are you okay?" He hummed, upping the pace a little. Hux groaned in response, and Kylo grinned harder.  

The fact that he was the first to be doing this, the first to lay his hands on Hux's beautiful body, was a heady feeling. He wanted to protect Hux, but at the same time he wanted to bring him immense pleasure, to show off what he could do, to make Hux ruined for anyone else. It was possessive and amoral, but as Kylo considered this delicate yet formidable man, he decided he didn't care. It was only meant to be a favour, after all, what did it matter how he felt... 

He brought his head down and engulfed Hux's cock in his mouth.  

"Fuck! Kylo!" Hux's hands flew away from his face and planted themselves in Kylo's hair.  

"Hmm?" Kylo hummed cheekily, glancing up at Hux.  

He was gaping, his eyes wide and his face flushed, and he pulled Kylo up.  

"What are you doing?" He squeaked. Kylo closed his eyes and smiled at the tug of his hair; he'd forgotten how much he liked that.  

"Do you want me to stop?" He rumbled, licking his lips and teeth in a way he knew was salacious.  

"Ugh," Hux groaned and flopped back against the cushions. "You don't have to."  

Kylo bit his lip, grinning, and then dipped back down to lick along the length of Hux's cock.  

"Oh, fuck," Hux gasped. "Oh, _fuck._ "  

Kylo grasped his cock again and brought it back into his mouth, bobbing and sucking with increasing speed.  

"Ngh, Kylo," Hux groaned. "Kylo...I...Kylo."  

The sound of Hux moaning his name was making Kylo harder, and he could feel pre-come leaking against his underwear. _That's right,_ he thought greedily, _that is my doing._  

Kylo started swirling his tongue against the head and tightened the grip of his hand, which made Hux's hand tighten equally in his hair, making him groan.  

"Ah! Kylo," Hux moaned, almost as if he was in pain. "What- what are you...oh stars."  

Kylo kept it up, knowing that a good, constant pace would bring Hux to the edge, and maybe if he orgasmed it would make the next part less unpleasant.  

Hux, as it turned out, was excellent at verbalising his enjoyment. He was groaning and moaning and squeaking, and every noise fuelled Kylo's desire for him. He tried deepthroating but found he was massively out of practice, but when Hux's cock did slip down his throat, the noise Hux made the gagging worth it a hundred times over.  

"Kylo," Hux gasped, "I'm going to...I...oh fuck...Kylo..."  

Kylo hummed in approval and kept the rhythm steady. He heard Hux's breaths stutter, and the grip in his hair tighten, and then suddenly his hips were snapping and he was coming into Kylo's mouth.  

The taste wasn't all that bad, but Kylo swallowed it down quickly, sitting up slowly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  

Hux looked scandalised, gaping at Kylo from flat on his back. "You...you didn't need to do that."  

Kylo just grinned, licking the remnant come off his teeth so Hux could see.  

"Ugh," Hux cringed. "Oh stars that's embarrassing."  

"Why," Kylo said, amused, his voice rumbling as he ran a hand along Hux's side.  

"You literally made me come apart with just your mouth," Hux sighed, still looking mildly horrified.  

"Yes, and you loved every second of it," Kylo purred, leaning down to bite the soft skin he'd just be stroking.  

Hux yelped, and brought a hand back to Kylo's hair. He entangled his fingers in it absently, unaware of what reaction it was eliciting from Kylo.  

"Now what?" He asked quietly.  

"Now," Kylo's lips twitched in a frown. "Maybe you should roll over."  

Hux hesitated, but then did as he was bid, rolling onto his stomach. The suns were nearly completely set by now, and blue light lit up the pale lines of his back and ass. Kylo moved to straddle Hux's thighs, and ran his hands down from Hux's shoulders to his waist, noticing how he shivered.  

"Remember, if you-"  

"If you remind me to stop you _one more fucking time_ ," Hux hissed, folding his arms under his head. "I will actually commit treason."  

"Good luck with that," Kylo leant down and bit Hux's shoulder. He gasped, and wriggled underneath Kylo. "You like that, don't you," rumbled Kylo smugly, nibbling other bits of Hux's upper back. "You like the feeling of teeth."  

"I like the feeling of your stupid mouth on me," Hux shot back. "I knew those lips were good for something."  

Kylo raised an eyebrow, wondering if his mouth was particularly appealing. Perhaps since his lips had been wrapped around Hux's cock... 

Kylo worked his hands and his mouth along the faint lean lines of muscle along Hux's back, trying to push out the tension. He had a moment of inspiration and grabbed the vial he had taken from the 'fresher, and emptied a little onto his palms; it was a skin oil, which he figured would work well for lubricant, but until that was necessary, he could use it to massage some calm into Hux.  

"Ugh, Kylo," Hux moaned as he rubbed down his spine. "You don't have to do this."  

"Shh," Kylo couldn't be bothered to argue. "Do you know how this works?"  

"I know the mechanics," Hux replied, and his ears reddened. "I'm not totally ignorant."  

Kylo hummed in acknowledgement, and worked his way down to Hux's ass. It was, and there was no other word for it, cute, and fit easily under Kylo's hands. He gave each cheek a squeeze, making Hux wriggle.  

"Kylo," he murmured, lifting his head up slightly.  

Kylo leant over and pressed a kiss to Hux's head. "I'm right here, tell me when it's too much."  

Hux swallowed, and nodded, closing his eyes. Kylo got a little more oil onto his right hand, and then braced himself on his left arm, keeping his face close to Hux's so he could gauge his reaction. He slipped a finger between Hux's ass cheeks, and pressed the tip against his hole.  

Hux gasped a little, but kept his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply, to keep calm, which Kylo was glad of. He pushed in a little further, the oil ensuring it slipped in easily.  

"Continue?" He whispered to Hux.  

Hux nodded minutely.  

Kylo took his time slowly pushing in and out with his index finger, letting Hux get used to it. He was tight, but the orgasm and the massage meant he wasn't tense. By the time Hux was taking it up to the second knuckle without any fuss except small hitches in his breath, Kylo pulled it out and applied more oil, then returning with two fingers.  

Hux's eyes fluttered open, and his mouth parted.  

"Yes?" Kylo prompted.  

"Yes," Hux breathed, closing his eyes again, and sighing.  

Kylo wished he could kiss those plump lips, but instead focused on pushing two fingers past Hux's rim. It was more difficult to avoid the friction like this, but he kept his movements shallow, stretching the rim gently.  

"Go deeper," Hux muttered, and Kylo raised his eyebrows, but his eyes were still closed.  

"Okay," he said softly, and pushed a little harder, reaching a little deeper.  

A small moan escaped Hux's lips, and a flood of arousal surged through Kylo's veins, culminating in his cock. He wondered if Hux would moan so prettily when he was fucking him...  

Kylo shifted and got more oil, kneeling back to get a better angle, and continued pushing his fingers in and out of Hux's hole, his left hand rubbing Hux's lower back firmly to prevent tension building there.  

"Oh," Hux breathed, "that feels, mm..." Kylo crooked his fingers up and brushed his prostate. "Mmm y- _aah_!"  

Kylo couldn’t help it, he snorted with laughter as Hux gasped. He felt like he had the key to all these little secrets about bringing Hux pleasure, that Hux didn't even know about. 

"What the fuck is that?" Hux demanded, turning his head. Kylo was still pumping his fingers in and out gently.  

"Just imagine," Kylo leant forward over Hux's back to growl in his ear, "when I'm inside you, brushing your prostate with every thrust."  

Hux made a guttural sound and slumped back onto his arms, his hole tightening around Kylo's fingers.  

"Keep talking," he groaned, "your voice is like being in a thunder storm."  

This was the strangest compliment Kylo had ever received, but he smiled anyway and pressed a few more possessive kisses to Hux's back.  

"You're so tight," he murmured, licking and biting Hux's skin. "You're going to feel so good. I'm going to make you feel so good, Hux. You're going to make such sweet sounds for me, aren't you?"  

Hux obliged with a breathy moan, and Kylo's cock answered by straining against his underwear.  

Two fingers became three, and Hux was openly panting as Kylo pushed them in slowly.  

"You're taking it so well," Kylo praised, licking the shell of Hux's ear, which made him shiver. "You're doing so well, Hux."  

He stroked his left hand down Hux's back, he petted his hair, and ran his fingernails over his arms, all the while slowly pushing and pulling three fingers out of Hux's hole, slowly turning Hux into a quivering mess.  

"Kylo," he said thickly, groaning and gasping. "Kylo, please..."  

"Please what?" Kylo teased, stopping with his fingers deep inside, and began gently circling Hux's prostate.  

"Oh stars!" Cried Hux, screwing up his eyes. "Please, gods, Kylo, please, I'm ready, I'm ready!"  

"Ready for what?" Kylo kissed his cheek, then bit his earlobe.  

"Fuck me!" Hux gasped. "Fuck me already. I want you."  

These words affected Kylo more than he'd be willing to admit, but he refrained from acting too swiftly.  

He removed his fingers, making Hux groan, and wiped them on his underwear, before standing and pushing them down and stepping out of them.  

Hux peered over his shoulder at Kylo, and then his eyes widened as he took in his looming figure and erection.  

"Are you sure you want to-"  

"If you do not put that in me right now, I will rip it off and do it myself," Hux said harshly, pushing himself up onto all fours.  

Kylo figured he had to consider his psyche that these words turned him on beyond all measure, but was contented to grin at Hux and gently run his hands down Hux's back as he settled on his knees behind him.  

"We'll go slow," he reassured him, stroking Hux's skin and pressing kisses to his spine. "Say stop if-"  

"Kylo!" Hux said shrilly. "Fuck. Me."  

Hux was hard again, his cock full and hanging down. Kylo got more oil, and rubbed it around Hux's hole, dipping two fingers in again briefly, and then applying more to his own cock.  

The enormity of the fact that he was about to fuck General Hux hit him for a second. He gazed down at Hux's pale back, his soft red hair dishevelled, and wondered why they hadn't been doing this sooner. Never mind that Hux was his rival, apparently asexual, and a giant pain in the neck... 

Kylo lined up his cock to Hux's entrance, and pushed forward just enough that Hux could feel what was about to happen. His breath hitched, but he leant back against the intrusion.  

"Steady," Kylo breathed, and brought his hand round to grasp Hux's erection.  

"Ohhh," Hux moaned. "Kylo..."  

Using his other hand as guidance, Kylo pushed the head of his cock past the rim. The slip and tightness and warmth made him shudder, and he felt the urge to slam home, but resisted.  

Hux grunted, falling down onto his forearms. "Oh...that's big."  

"Too much?" Kylo asked softly, stroking Hux's back.  

"N-no," Hux said uncertainly. "Keep going."  

Kylo slowly pushed further in, gulping at how good it felt, how tight Hux was around him, feeling sweat start to bead on his brow and back from the effort of not thrusting in.  

After a process of pushing and pulling out shallowly, Kylo bottomed out. He realised he'd been holding his breath, and released it all in a ragged exhale. It felt incredible.  

"Fuck," Hux whispered, shaking slightly.  

"You okay?" Kylo grunted, running his hands along whatever bit of Hux he could reach.  

"I think so," Hux grit out. "You...that's...big...fuck."  

"I'll pull out," Kylo said hastily.  

"No!" Hux pushed back, and both of them gasped and groaned.  

Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux's chest, and propped the other one up next to Hux's head. He started shallowly thrusting, keeping it gentle and short.  

"Is this what you had in mind?" He whispered into Hux's ear.  

"I- I didn't expect it to...well," Hux blushed. "You're good at this."  

"It's easy when you make it so abundantly clear when you like something," Kylo smiled, and kissed his cheek again, wanting to lay claim to him.  

"Like this?" Hux challenged, and arched his back and pushed back. Kylo slipped in nearly a centimetre deeper, but what a difference that centimetre made. He groaned in Hux's ear and pulled his body in closer with his grip around Hux's chest.  

"Yeah, like that," he bit Hux's shoulder again, and increased the depth of his thrusts.  

Hux was gasping with every thrust, but Kylo was keeping an eye on him for any hint of pain. So far they'd gone slow enough that nothing was hurting too much, but it was obvious Hux was apprehensive.  

"Are you okay?" He asked, sweat really building up now. He wanted to push Hux face down on the mat and fuck him as hard as possible, but the idea of causing Hux pain was not arousing at all. Half of Kylo's enjoyment was from the noises Hux emitted, the endearing little moans of pleasure. The fact that Kylo was succeeding in making this good was a bigger ego boost than anything else he could do to him.  

"I want more," Hux said breathlessly. "I want...I want more."  

"More?" Kylo asked, his hips snapping unconsciously.  

"Yes!" Hux yelped. "More. Please. I- please..."  

"Okay, shh," Kylo knelt upright bringing both hands to Hux's waist, and thrust his hips harder again.  

The exquisite cry that escaped Hux's lips almost brought Kylo to the brink alone. His skin felt like it was on fire, and Hux's hole tight around his cock was making him light headed.  

"Mm, please Kylo, more," Hux sobbed again, and Kylo wondered if he knew that the begging was bending him to his will. Maybe if Hux begged more they would have fewer arguments. Maybe if every time they had a conflict, they could resolve it in bed...  

The idea of being able to fuck Hux on board the Supremacy brought a throaty groan out of Kylo. Perhaps even Hux could fuck _him_ , on that ridiculous throne Snoke used to sit on...  

"Shit," Kylo gasped, shuddering to a halt as his orgasm crept up on him.  

"Oh," Hux whined, clenching slightly. "Why did you stop?"  

"I don't want to come yet," Kylo panted, running his fingers through Hux's hair. Hux leant into the touch like a cat.  

"Why not?" Hux asked, pushing back again. The idea of Hux fucking himself on Kylo's cock wasn't helping to keep the orgasm at bay.  

"Because," Kylo brought firm hands down on Hux's hips to keep him still, "I want to get you off again."  

"I already did," Hux complained.  

"I think you can again," Kylo smirked, trailing a hand down to Hux's cock, and gripping it.  

"Oh, fuck," Hux swore, and began thrusting down into Kylo's fist. Even this small movement was enough to slide him slightly along Kylo's shaft, and they both groaned.  

"Here," Kylo pressed a hand between Hux's shoulder blades, and pushed him so he was resting on his chest, ass up. Hux shuddered, but went down willingly, making the arch in his back steeper.  

Kylo took a few moments to get the angle right, gently thrusting, searching, until...  

"Aaah!" Hux spasmed and collapsed further onto the floor, his cock twitching in Kylo's hand. He grinned, finding that angle again and pushing in slowly. "Fuck!" Hux clenched around him, twitching and thrusting back. "How are you doing that?"  

"The position helps," Kylo admitted, still jerking Hux off while slowly thrusting in and out, brushing his prostate each time.  

"I'm getting close again," Hux whimpered, shaking and twitching.  

"Good," Kylo smirked, running his spare hand up and down Hux's spine.  

"I'm- I'm going...I'm gonna," Hux was starting to pant, and his cock was throbbing in Kylo's hand. He upped the pace just a tiny bit. "Oh...oh stars. Kylo...Kylo..."  

"Come," Kylo growled, snapping his hips a little harder, hitting Hux's prostate with fortuitous accuracy.  

Hux fell apart with a throaty, broken groan, as he came for the second time, spilling over Kylo's fist and onto the mat below. He clenched hard, and coupled with the sound of his undoing, Kylo toppled over the edge after just a few more thrusts, pulling out in time to come over Hux's back with a grunt.  

Hux slumped down onto his stomach, panting, hiding his face in his folded forearms, as Kylo sat with a thump beside him, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.  

He looked over Hux, covered in his come, and swallowed a tightness in his throat. Hux's shoulders and neck were spattered with bite marks, his hair was a mess, and his hips had faint pink marks from where Kylo's fingers had gripped them. He was utterly breath-taking.  

"Stay here, I'll get something to clean up," Kylo whispered to Hux, who was still heavy breathing into his arms, and stroked his head before hauling himself up to the 'fresher.  

The cloth in the basin was still pink with blood, but considering they had just exchanged bodily fluids, Kylo didn't think Hux would care. He took the cloth, rinsed it out, and returned to find Hux exactly how he was.  

"Are you okay?" He muttered, wiping the come off Hux's back, and then the residual oil from between his asscheeks.  

"Mmmff," Hux nodded into his arms.   

"Are you sure? Speak to me," Kylo said with some concern, putting a hand on Hux's shoulder.  

"Shhh," Hux turned his head enough to scowl at Kylo. "Let me bask."  

Kylo couldn't help the satisfied, smug grin that spread across his face, which made Hux scowl even further.  

"You can wipe that look off right away," Hux said haughtily, but it came out slurred and lost its effect. He tried to roll over but ended up groaning and closing his eyes.  

"Easy does it," Kylo held his shoulder firmer and helped roll him onto his back. "Are you sore?"  

"What the fuck do you think?" Hux mumbled back, throwing an arm over his eyes. The suns had fully set by now, and only starlight and the torches around the palace compound lit them, so they looked silver and blue.   

"Sorry," Kylo hummed, reaching over for a blanket to cover Hux up to the waist, and then absently mopping at the wet patch Hux had caused on the mat.  

"Don't be," Hux breathed. "That was insane."  

The smug feeling returned, and Kylo sat contentedly with a job well-done. He recalled his first time, which had been a sorry affair. Seventeen years old, still at the academy, with a girl who was in awe of his powers and his family status; he'd lasted maybe three minutes, and she'd lost interest after she realised he had the emotional maturity of a gonk droid. At least Hux could say his first time was a good one.  

"Do you need some water?" Kylo offered.  

"Yes please," Hux mumbled, still hiding under his arm.  

Kylo jumped up, collecting some leggings from the wicker hamper by the wall and hastily stepping into them, before going to get water from the living room.  

He was pouring from the jug into a glass when the security panel on the door started beeping again.  

He froze, head whipping round to stare at it, before leaping into action.  

The eyepiece on the door opened and noticed him holding the glass out like a weapon and darting to the sofa, and widened in alarm. The door opened, and the usual four Gamorrean guards entered. One got a glass straight to the face, and squealed as it smashed, but he others pushed through as Kylo yanked out the quilted net he and Hux had made, and lunged at one of them.  

He succeeded in taking one by surprise, and tangling the net over its face, making it stumble and fall, but by the time he'd scrambled to grasp its spear, the other two were on him, and he got two electro-spears to the ribs.  

"Fuck!" He gasped, crashing down, but managed to maintain his grip on his purloined spear.  

Someone kicked him in the face, and he felt excruciating pain along his cheekbone, plus blood filling his mouth.  

"Get the other one!" shrieked a voice, who sounded a little like the twi'lek from before.   

Kylo tried to scramble up, swinging a fist which successfully connected with a Gamorrean jaw, but another stab to the ribs had him convulsing. His vision was blurred, but he mustered enough strength to hurl himself up and stab the spear between the eyes of the ugly Gamorrean whom he had punched.  

He ducked a blow from the second guard, and swerved to avoid the spear, but was distracted by the sound of Hux in the bedroom.  

"Get the fuck off me, you can't make me-" he was shrieking.  

Kylo ducked another stab of the spear, and lunged with his own, but was caught by the counter-swing, and both he and the guard crashed to the floor.  

He heard Hux scream as he too was zapped by a spear, and tried to drag himself over to the couch to pull himself up. His legs felt like foam, and his teeth were chattering.  

With a lurch he realised that the discarded necklace and belt that Hux had left on the couch were gone.  

"Come now," the sleazy voice of the twi'lek filtered through, "no need to make this difficult. You'll look so pretty..."  

"Go to hell," Hux rasped, and then another zap, and another scream.  

Kylo wobbled to his feet, and stabbed at the fallen guards for good measure, before stumbling through to the bedroom.  

He was greeted with a blaster pointing at his face.  

"My my," the twi'lek drawled. "Looks like you've been busy. Step aside, or I will shoot you. Not that Murrat won't kill you anyway, for what you've done."  

Kylo glanced down to see that Hux was being manhandled into his ridiculous outfit. The shimmering pearls and fine gold chains looked exquisite on him.  

"Let him go," Kylo snarled, staring down the barrel, "or I will-"  

The twi'lek moved the blaster three inches to the left, and fired a shot that blew a dent in the wall behind his head. Kylo gasped and jumped, his heartrate skyrocketing and his ear ringing. He had not expected that. 

"Move. Aside," the twi'lek repeated.  

The guards had just finished cuffing Hux's hands together, and were hauling him upright, limp between their bodies.  

"No," Kylo said firmly, blocking the doorway.  

The twi'lek laughed. "You would die for this? How noble. The shining white knight. Fine, I won't kill you, I'll just do this instead."  

He kept the blaster upright, but then pulled out another from his robes with his other hand, and fired it at point blank range. Kylo had enough time to register that it was a stun gun, before the whole world blacked out, and he was unconscious.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, thank you for reading! IMO Kylo is definitely a very considerate, weepy sort of lover (the boy got all teary eyed from holding fingers with a girl, c'mon). And Hux's sexuality is definitely Chunky Beefcakes Who Can Do The Dirty Work For Him. Really what I want is a Gladiator!AU that is as cheesy as possible, but until someone points me in the direction of such an AU, I am stuck writing my own fics...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes an attempt to break himself and Hux out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for reading this over the last 5 days, I've really enjoyed coming back to AO3, it's brightened up my boring 9 to 5 life!

He came to at the sound of beeping, which cut through his headache like a lightsaber.  

Groaning, and bringing a hand up to hold his head, he realised he was on the floor, and still topless.  

With a gasp, he sat bolt upright, and then immediately regretted it as his head swam and he resisted vomiting.  

"Hux!" He croaked, blinking rapidly, and regaining clear vision. "Oh, fuck."  

How long had he been out?  

The beeping was continuing, and he realised it was the door security panel. He wobbled to his feet, ready to fight whoever was on the other side, or take Hux into his embrace, to recompense for his failure to save him.  

There was still glass littering the doorway, so Kylo armed himself with the remaining glass, and took a defensive stance as the door slid open.  

The glass fell from his grip and smashed at his feet.  

"Mind it! You'll cut yourself!"  

Kylo's jaw fell open, and he wondered if he had finally concussed himself into delirium.  

"Quick, grab your boots, let's go." It was Rey. Rey was standing in the doorway of his cell, an obscure lightsaber gripped in her hand. Two Gamorrean guards lay slain at in the corridor beyond.  

"R-Rey?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes frantically.  

"Yes? Come on!" Rey gestured at the corridor. "Hurry up. We have like...less than five minutes before they raise the alarm."  

"What- what....who...what..." Kylo was stuttering, wondering if he had gone insane.  

"Look, I can explain later," Rey pursed her lips with impatience. "Basically, your Captain, the scary chrome one, got caught by our fleet in the Mid Rim, and she kinda blabbed, on the condition that we follow this tracking beacon to find you. We had heard rumours about a black market trafficking ring had their hands on a Force-user, so we added one plus one."  

Kylo gaped.  

"It's a long story!" Rey snapped, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Come on! Where are your boots? You can't run through the desert barefoot."  

Deciding to obey the hallucination for now, Kylo stepped carefully over the shards of glass, and fetched his boots from the bedroom. Pulling them on, he glanced back; Rey was still standing by the entrance.  

"Come _on!"_ She urged.  

Her lightsaber was dual-ended. One side was blue, the other yellow. He got the impression she'd built it herself. Her hair was tied back into two braided buns, reminiscent of his mother's preference when he was young, but she was wearing the tell-tale robes of a Jedi.   

"Why did you come?" He demanded, jogging to follow her out of the cell.  

Rey frowned, breaking into a jog herself. "Leia got all weepy-eyed when she heard a Force-user had been incapacitated by Hutts. Once we're out of here, you're coming with me."    
"Er...no," Kylo said shortly. "I need to go get Hux, and then we're gone."  

"Hux?" Rey pulled a face. "Is he not dead yet?"  

"No," Kylo scowled. "He'll be in the main parlour. I need to go get him."  

"No way," Rey shook her head, and directed him at a fork in the corridors. "You're coming with me, no resisting."  

"You can't make me," Kylo said childishly. "I'm not leaving here without him."  

Rey reached down as they jogged and grasped his forearm, lifting it up to show the dampening cuffs still clasped to it. "I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what will be happening."  

Kylo yanked his arm back, but an idea was formulating in his head.  

They reached a set of stairs and he took them three at a time, bursting out into a foyer- he knew the parlour was just across from here.  

Four guards on patrol jumped in fright as he emerged, Rey behind him, lightsaber aloft. They squealed and lunged for her, but with a few twirls and a jump over Kylo's head, they lay dead.  

"Quick, let's-" but Kylo caught her unaware, and brought his wrist with the dampeners on down towards her still-ignited saber.  

His wrist caught the blade, and he roared in pain, but otherwise it did as he intended- the dampeners broke and clattered off his wrists to the floor, severed.  

The entire universe slammed back into Kylo, like pins in a cushion from every angle, from his scalp to his toes. He gasped as he could suddenly feel the life-force of every creature in the building, in the planet, in the system... Power rippled back up through his spine and down his legs and along his arms, crackling at his fingertips in actual, physical sparks.  

"Oh fuck," Rey said dejectedly.  

Kylo couldn't help it; he threw back his head and laughed, feeling joy return to him.  

"My gratitude," he said breathily, bowing to Rey. "Now I can deal with this myself."  

"Ben," Rey said warningly. "Don't act rash-"  

Another unit of guards came through a door on the far side of the foyer. Kylo lifted his hand toward them, and before they could even register the loose prisoner, all four came flying through the air towards them. Kylo clenched his hand into a fist, and four separate necks crunched, and the guards fell to the floor. Laughter bubbled out of his chest.  

"Ben," Rey tried warning again, but Kylo was already setting off to the parlour door. "We need to get off-planet before an entire army arrives."  

Kylo halted, and then turned. Rey looked hopeful for a moment.  

"I need your robe," he said, holding out a hand.  

"What?" She furrowed her brow and closed her hand around the edge of her robe. "Why?"   

"I just need it," Kylo said impatiently, shaking his hand. "Give it here. Now."  

"No!" She snapped. "It's mine!"  

"Oh for kriff's sake," Kylo rolled his eyes and stomped up to her. "Give it to me, and I'll come back with you, quietly. I won't run off."  

She hesitated. "You promise?"  

"I promise," Kylo nodded. He needed a ship anyway. "You are the one with the lightsaber. I doubt I could get far."  

She fingered the hilt, thoughtfully. "Okay, fine." And she shrugged out of her robe, passing it to Kylo.  

"Okay, great!" He then broke into a run, bundling the robe over his arm.  

He used the Force to break open the parlour door, and immediately snapped the necks of the two guards standing inside it.  

Music was playing within, and the room was illuminated only by torchlight which made the swirling smoke in the air dance as it rose upward.  

Kylo stormed in, and a number of guests who were reclined around on couches and cushions screamed or yelled as he blasted droids, hovering tables, and serving girls aside, moving towards where he knew Murrat sat atop his plinth of a throne.  

He saw a number of guards jump forward with blasters aloft, but with a wave of his hand, blaster bolts were diverted midair, or blasters knocked from owners' hands. With a flick of his fingers, a blaster zoomed into his grip. He proceeded with murderous intent, a wicked grin forming as the crowds parted, panic filling the room.  

"Murrat!" He bellowed, and the music ground to a halt.  

The low, booming laughs of the Hutt filled the now silent room.  

Kyo pushed through a few more guards until he got to Murrat's lair, and there he was, reclining on a bed of pillows like some disgusting, ugly demon. Hux was bound, a tight gag around his mouth, on the floor before Murrat. A thick chain was attached to his cuffs, and Murrat had a grip of it.  

" _Look at this brave warrior,"_ sneered the Hutt.  

Hux's eyes were wide as he stared at Kylo, fear sparkling in them.  

"I told you, didn't I," Kylo said softly, dangerously, walking towards Murrat. He waved the hand under the robe as a number of guards made to attack him. They flew backwards, and a number of guests screamed. "I told you I'd kill you."  

Murrat grunted irritably, and gestured with a hand. More guards broke out of the crowd, with blasters this time.  

" _Shoot him dead,"_ Murrat said lazily. " _I have no time for the trouble this one causes_."  

Kylo was ready, and when the guards surrounding him opened fire, he slipped into a defensive stance, the Force exploding out around him.  

There were gasps, and Kylo opened his eyes to see near fifty shimmering blaster bolts held mid-air around him, like he was a star and they were comets in a collision course. With a grunt of effort, he pushed out one last time and the Force sent the bolts careening into the crowd. There were screams and grunts as guards and guests alike were caught by the fire, and pandemonium erupted as the remaining crowd scrambled to escape. People were pushing and climbing over each other to get to the door, giving Kylo a wide berth.  

Kylo caught Hux's gaze, whose eyes were burning with a myriad of emotions. He raised his hand under the robe again, and the cuffs around Hux's wrists, and the gag around his mouth, fell away.  

Hux bound to his feet, shaking free of the chains, his expression one of murder and glee, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.  

Kylo tossed him the blaster, which Hux caught.  

As the crowd jostled and screamed, Kylo watched in slow motion as Hux systematically checked the safety, checked the magazine, took a grip of the blaster with both hands, turned to Murrat without preamble, and planted a bullet into his head.  

Kylo felt his chest bursting with justice at the sight of Hux, resplendent in his soft white silk and gold and pearls, his face twisted with pleasure, as he watched Murrat die.  

When Hux turned back to Kylo, he felt like he could easily take Hux again, right here, on the floor. Hux was glowing, and with their bloodlust high, he equally looked like he would happily climb onto Kylo's lap.  

In four long strides, Kylo reached Hux, and gripped his face between his hands.  

"Are you alright?" He demanded.  

"You arrived just in time," Hux breathed, searching Kylo's eyes with his own.  

"Here," Kylo released him, and shook out the robe. "You're not going to be happy, but we have a ship."  

"A ship?" Hux eagerly took the robe and shrugged it on. "How? Where did you get this?"  

"I said you won't be happy," Kylo took his hand, and dragged him out.  

"As long as it's not the Resistance waiting outside, I'm ready to leave this fucking planet behind," Hux broke into a jog. There were still some stragglers, those too high or drunk to move properly, but Kylo sent them flying out the way with a flick of his hand.  

"Er...yeah...about that," Kylo bit his lip, pulling Hux out into the foyer.  

"What?!" Hux wrenched his hand free and stopped.  

"Look," Kylo rubbed his forehead. "Rey turned up, having extracted information from Phasma."  

"Phasma?" Screeched Hux, going red. "Rey? The scavenger?'  

"Yes," Kylo pulled an apologetic face. "We just need to get to an escape pod, and we'll be gone."  

"For fuck's sake, Kylo," Hux scowled, throwing up his hands, the blaster still in his grip. "It's just one escape to another! How will we escape Rey, when the first time you tried that you ended up with half a face, and the last time you ended up surrounded by dead praetorian guards and Snoke was chopped in half!"  

"It's okay, I have an idea," Kylo took Hux's hand again. It was cold. "Do you trust me?"  

"Not even a little bit!" Declared Hux, but his fingers gripped Kylo's hand.  

Kylo grinned, and pulled Hux towards the entrance hall. "Are you okay, bare foot? Shall I carry you?"  

"I think I'll manage," Hux huffed, keeping pace.  

They burst out into the entrance hall, and Kylo was surprised that they weren't bombarded with guards. Instead, there were Gamorreans littered around the floor, lightsaber marks evident on their bodies.  

"This way," Kylo squeezed Hux's hand, and then turned the Force onto the entry door's security panel. It exploded in a shower of sparks, and the doors de-powered, making it easy to push them apart.  

It was pitch-black outside, but Kylo could hear the roaring of a very familiar engine.  

"Ugh, fucking hell," he spat in disgust, pulling Hux out into the chilly air, the sand crunching under his boots.  

The Millennium Falcon sat, primed and ready to take off, a short way away from the door, the ramp lowered, and Rey standing guard with her lightsaber out.  

"I have a bad fucking feeling about this," Hux yelled over the roar of the Falcon's engine as they approached.  

"Me too," Kylo agreed, stomping over to Rey, who was eyeing Hux with distrust.  

"Get in," she narrowed her eyes, jerking her head up into the ship.  

Kylo pulled Hux up with him, and Rey followed, punching the button to retract the ramp, and de-igniting the lightsaber.  

"Sit down, and don't move," she said sternly, pushing the pair of them towards the seating central area. "Chewie, let's go!" She yelled out to the cockpit.  

Kylo felt a stab to the chest as he realised Chewbacca was flying this piece of shit ship.  

Chewie yelled back, and the Falcon lurched underneath him.  

"You can kill him later, he's not going anywhere," Rey called back, as they gained altitude and headed for orbit.  

Chewie replied, and Rey laughed.  

"Here," she turned to Kylo, and then punched him straight in the face.  

"Fuck!" He yelled, reeling back, clutching his cheek. It was already bruised and tender from the kick to the face he'd received back in the cell.  

"Yeah, I did it!" Rey yelled through to Chewie. "I'm guessing a nice black eye?"  

He heard Chewie laughing, and scowled, and then scowled even harder as Hux doubled over with laughter too.  

"Don't you join in," Rey warned him. "If you weren't looking so sad and sorry right now, I'd have you tranquilised and tied to the cot until we arrived."  

"Sounds like my idea of a fun night," Hux shot back, and Rey scoffed at him, and stomped through to the cockpit.  

"If you so much as move, Ben, I will run you through so we're delivering you to the Resistance in pieces!" She warned over her shoulder.  

"Yeah, whatever," Kylo waved a hand at her in dismissal.  

"Ben?" Hux asked, with an arched brow.  

"Shut the fuck up," Kylo snapped at him, holding his hand to his throbbing cheek. "That's the thanks I get for saving your hide?"  

Hux smiled ruefully, and it was the best thing Hux could do with this face, as it brought his eyes alight.  

"What thanks would you deem more appropriate?" Hux raised an eyebrow, still smirking.  

Kylo felt his face redden, as a million different scenarios where Hux demonstrated his gratitude played out in his mind's eye, and he licked his lips nervously.  

"Rey said Phasma was caught in the Mid Rim," Kylo murmured to Hux, taking his arm and guiding him to sit before the jump to hyperspace. "What do you think? Where are they holding her?"  

Hux's brow furrowed, and he brought a finger to his lip as the thought. "I know there's a Resistance base in the Haidoral system, on Haidoral Prime, the old Imperial enclave. It's too protected, though, and any activity is low, we never considered it worthy of our time. But Haidoral is on course from the Inner Rim to out here in Tatooine."  

"That could be it," Kylo agreed, "but if it's low activity, then any of those Resistance bases could equally be likely."  

"Not Haidoral," Hux shook his head, "in the old days it had these huge administration facilities, great big structures built for Imperials to conduct their bureaucracy." He pulled a distasteful face. "There's nothing like it in the whole galaxy. When the Republic took the planet, and all its infrastructure, they'd have converted the mansions and hospitals and things into prisons, or congress halls."  

"How do you know?" Kylo asked, lurching as they entered hyperspeed.  

"I recall some Republican propaganda shortly after the fall of the Empire," Hux shrugged. "They were boasting about how converting the old into something new...I don't know. Arkanis got the same treatment, eventually. Jakku did not, hence the wasteland after that final battle. But if I recall, the old Academy centre on Arkanis is now a sports facility." He grimaced again.  

"How come we never took Arkanis?" Kylo pondered.  

"Because it's a shithole planet with nothing but rain," Hux said curtly. "And I should have blown it up while I had Starkiller."  

"Sheesh, someone has childhood issues," Kylo raised his eyebrows.  

Hux gaped disbelieving at him. "Right, sure, _I_ have childhood issues. Ben."  

"I swear to the Force, if I hear you say that one more time-"  

"It rather suits you, I think," Hux said, wickedly. "Ben. Like the sort of boy your parents would want you to bring home. Are you an Organa, like your mother? Or did you take your father's name?"  

"Hux, I will throw you back down to Tatooine, and I will enjoy it-"  

"Ben Organa is like that man you would ask to help assemble some shelves, and then share a pot of tea-"  

Kylo clamped a hand over Hux's mouth, and brought the other one round to the back of his head, and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear.  

"You think you're being so funny, don't you," he growled, and felt Hux shiver. "If I recall not too long ago you were screaming my name out loud. Do you remember? Tell me-" he bit Hux's ear and felt him inhale sharply. "Whose name were you screaming?"  

He slipped his hand down to free Hux's mouth, but loosely wrapped it around his neck, where the necklace was. "Hmm? Whose name?"  

"Kylo," Hux said breathily, his pupils blown wide, and a blush increasing over his cheeks.  

"I thought so," Kylo purred.  

"Ugh, stars, no!"  

Rey had returned from the cockpit, and was pretending to retch while leaning on the wall.  

"Since when did this happen?" She pointed between them, pulling a disgusted expression.  

"Since none of your business," snapped Kylo standing up and crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Have you got a change of clothes on board."  

"For you or for Princess Sparkles there?" She jerked her head at Hux who scowled and pulled his robe tighter around his chest.  

"For both of us," Kylo rolled his eyes.  

"I have standard issue Resistance shirts and bottoms," Rey shrugged. "They'll fit the Furious Tangerine over there, but you I doubt."  

"Better than nothing," Kylo grumbled, and followed Rey to the cots, where she pulled some Resistance standard uniforms from a drawer.  

"I used to keep an X-wing model in there," Kylo frowned, ducking down to stop her from shutting the drawer. "There's was a hidden compartment..." He dug his fingernails into the grooves of the back of the drawer, shoving aside various clothes. "Here...it's kinda loose."  

He knocked at it with his knuckle until the back of the drawer displaced half an inch, and pulled the covering off completely with the Force.  

"What the hell," Rey muttered, taking the covering, as Kylo reached further. His fingers brushed something and he grabbed it, triumphantly withdrawing a small X-wing model that fit easily in his palm.  

"There you go," he tossed it at Rey, who caught it with the Force.  

"You do realise that is adorable, right?" She said accusingly, as he took the clothes off her and walked back to the central area where Hux was waiting. "Why did you hide your toys in secret compartments?"  

"Well Han was always losing the ship now and again, and it would always get wiped clean, so I became resourceful," Kylo shrugged. "Good to know the tracker I installed as a teen will still be hidden." He threw her a devious look, and she blanched.  

"You're kidding," she balked. "A tracker?"  

"Yep. Old tech, but it should still work if I can set up the right hardware. I figured the ship would have been properly wiped, but clearly not."  

He passed Hux some pants and a top which had the Resistance insignia proudly emblazoned on the front. He imagined Hux would rather parade around looking like a hooker, but to his surprise, he took it with barely a grimace.  

"Let's get this stupidity off you," he muttered after pulling on his own shirt, standing behind Hux to undo the necklace clasps.  

"What the hell was going on in there?" Rey asked, folding her arms, still holding the X-wing.  

"The Hutt syndicate was just ensuring that as of tomorrow, once I've had a hot bath and a whiskey, they become the First Order's number one priority," Hux snarled, letting Kylo undo the choker.  

Rey raised an eyebrow. "What."  

"We got bought off a bounty hunter," Kylo explained. "And this Hutt took a fancy to Hux."  

"That's no way to describe yourself, Ben," Rey chuckled at her own joke.  

"Droll," Hux rolled his eyes, touching his  neck where the necklace fell away. Kylo scooped it up, and pocketed it. It would be worth a fortune, and they might need the money to buy a ship.  

"Nice set of teeth that Hutt had, huh?" Rey smirked, gesturing to her own neck and then nodding at Hux's. Hux blushed a deep red, and Kylo tutted loudly, bundling Hux's robes up higher around his neck and shoulders to conceal his damage. "Although I could have sworn Hutts only had gums..."  

Kylo was interrupted from his scathing defence by Chewie stomping in from the cockpit, and he felt all the blood drain from his face.  

Chewie roared at him, and Kylo actually stumbled back in fright.  

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands. "Look, I don't have time-"  

Chewie roared again.  

"I don't have to defend myself-"  

Chewie continued to yell while advancing on him, and Hux jumped up between them.  

"What in the blazes are you bellowing about?" He demanded angrily, pointing a finger at the wookiee.  

Chewie angrily replied, while Rey tried to conceal her laughter behind him.  

Hux's eyes widened and he rounded on Kylo. "So not only have you brought us straight into the clutches of the Resistance, but we're heading there in your father's old ship, the very same father that you were too busy blubbering over while they blew up my thermal oscillator?"  

"Not you too," Kylo groaned, rolling his eyes. "Between the three of you, would you rather lynch me or burn me at the stake?"  

Chewie roared in anger again, making to grab Kylo, but he leapt back.  

"What do you want me to say?" He hissed at the wookiee. "That I'm sorry? Will that help? Will it make you feel better?"  

"Come on Chewie," Rey said, throwing a venomous glare at Kylo. "Let's leave them. It's not worth getting upset about."  

Kylo glared after her as they retreated back to the cockpit, but something unpleasant was settling in his gut. Repressed memories of playing Rebels and Troopers with that old wookiee flickered to his mind's eye, but he shook them away.  

"Fun company you keep," Hux drawled, settling back down at the Dejarik table.  

"There's a reason I left," he muttered darkly.  

"Oh please," Hux scoffed. "Over-pampered, over-privileged, spoilt crybaby."  

"And you are not? Son of the Commandant, nepotistic ass-kisser," Kylo snapped back, crossing his arms. He heard Rey's tinkling laugh; she must have heard Hux. The shirt was too tight across his shoulders, and made him feel claustrophobic.  

Hux actually laughed. "Oh, tell me, it must have been so hard, being the son of a princess and senator, war heroes, having incredible powers, being incredibly good looking, rich, successful. Please, tell me how much you hated it, I'd love to know."  

Kylo felt something akin to rage bubbling in him, but realised it was diluted with betrayal. From Rey, he expected to be reminded of everything Ben Solo had been and all the mistakes he had made, but from Hux? He expected a modicum of understanding.  

"You don't know how it feels to be held back, lied to, controlled in every way," he said, angrily.  

"I do, Ren," Hux sniffed. "My father used to beat the ever living shit out of me."  

Kylo was taken aback, and his next retort died in his throat. The barely-there scars on Hux's back swam to the surface of his memories. 

"Until Sloane arrived and stopped him. Then I was finally given my chance, and I made it because of my training, not because of my bloodlines," Hux narrowed his eyes. "And then, when the opportunity arose, I killed him. And I didn't sob about it either."  

"Fuck you," Kylo clenched his fists, but then paused. "Sounds like the bastard deserved it."  

Hux's lips twitched. "Yes, he did."  

"My parents were junkers, apparently." It was Rey, back from the cockpit. "Sorry, I just wanted to watch you insult each other. It's rather funny."  

"I doubt it," Hux pursed his lips. "You sound Imperial."  

Kylo pulled a face and looked away, as Rey stared at Hux in confusion.  

"What?" She asked, folding her arms.  

"Your accent," Hux said matter-of-factly. "Junkers don't speak in such clipped tones. Where are you from?"  

"Jakku," she said slowly.  

"Okay!" Kylo jumped up. "Hux, there's a small 'fresher cubicle you can go get dressed in."  

"No wait," Rey put up a hand. "What do you mean?" She took Kylo's seat and leant in to Hux, who suddenly seemed uncomfortable with the attention.  

"Born on Jakku?" Hux asked, bringing his finger to his chin thoughtfully.  

"No, I was left there," Rey said, her tone becoming more excited. "I don't know how long ago, maybe fifteen standard years?"  

"So after the battle of Jakku," Hux nodded. "Interesting. You know I was there? I was one of the few Rax didn’t want to perish with the planet, but Rae managed to thwart his plan."  

Rey's eyes grew wide. "Who?"  

"Rae Sloane," Hux shrugged. "She was my mentor after we retreated to the Unknown Regions."  

"Okay, that's enough," Kylo interjected.  

Rey rounded on him. "Did you know this?"  

"The achievements of Grand Admiral Sloane are widespread," Kylo dismissed. "And before you get all excited, you would not have been born at least five years after the end of the battle. Also, Sloane was a black woman."  

Rey scowled at him, while Hux looked between them.  

"Oh, you seek your parents," he said, realising. "Well, if you give me a DNA sample we can run for matches through the First Order bio archives, see if you have any relatives-"  

"I said, that's enough," Kylo said loudly, slamming his hands down between them on the Dejarik table.  

"What's the matter, Ren?" Hux said irritably. "So the girl wants to know her family, can you blame her that?"  

"Because he lied to me," Rey said, thunderous. "You told me I was a nobody."  

"Charming!" Hux exclaimed.  

"You said my parents were nobodies who sold me off, who died and were buried in a pauper's grave," she rose to her feet, and slowly took her lightsaber into her hand. "You said I was nothing!"  

Kylo felt shame rise as heat in his face. "I was just trying to demonstrate to you-"  

"No!" Rey snapped. "You were trying to control me. You...you lying, evil... _bastard_! You had no idea, did you, you were just making it up!"  

"The point is it doesn't matter who your parents were!" Kylo backpedalled. "They could be nobodies, they could be royalty, the point is that you are who you are without them, and you don't need them to fulfil your destiny-"  

Both he and Hux jumped and reared back as Rey ignited her lightsaber.  

Chewie called through in alarm.  

"Okay, okay," Hux held out his hands. "Rey, child, as much as you want to run him through right now, let's not act in anger."  

"That's rich coming from you," she said tartly.  

"Ignore Ren, he's a manchild," Hux said soothingly. "I promise you, if you get us on-planet in one piece, and without arrest, I will find you your family."  

"How can you promise that?" Rey said disbelievingly, but she de-ignited her lightsaber and put it away. "Besides, you're wanted by the Republic, it would not be right."  

"We have the bio data of millions of personnel, First Order and Imperial," Hux explained, seemingly relaxing now that she'd calmed. "How do you think Organa's little scandal got out?"  

"Scandal?" Rey frowned.  

"Maybe ten standard years ago," Kylo explained. "The senate got wind of the Vader connection, and it threw her career into jeopardy."  

"You must have only been a kid," Rey realised.  

"It was around then that I was sent to Skywalker's school," Kylo pulled a face. "I'd finished at the Academy, they thought it would put me on the right path."  

"Yikes," Rey exhaled.  

Kylo grit his teeth. Yikes, indeed.  

"Do we have a deal?" Hux said to Rey. "Maybe we can sort out a truce. While I run a search for your family, and deal with the Hutts, you can release Phasma, and we can declare a ceasefire."  

"That...could work," Rey said thoughtfully. "Obviously I don't make the decisions around here, Leia does."  

"Tell Leia her precious baby wants to sign peace accords," Hux suggested, and Kylo smacked him hard around the back of the head. "Ow!"  

"Mind your place, General," Kylo warned. He didn't want Rey telling Leia anything. He didn't want Leia to feel that a connection was being made, nor did he want her to think he was becoming lenient. He wanted Leia to fear him, to realise what she had done, to feel some fucking regret for a change, rather than always blaming fate or Snoke or Vader.  

"Shut the hell up," Rey snapped at him. "You're such a prick, Ben."  

She pushed past him, and stormed back to the cockpit.  

"Trouble in paradise?" Hux sneered, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened with you two, anyway?"  

"She'll come round," Kylo grumbled, taking his seat again and crossing his arms. "When she realises how the Republic has and will fail her."  

"I doubt it," Hux said dubiously. "There is a naivety to her. She's an idealist."  

"She had no parents to fuck her up," Kylo shrugged.  

"Hear hear to that," Hux agreed. "Did you really tell her she's nothing?"  

"I...may have," Kylo mumbled.  

"Real ladies' man, aren't you," Hux said mockingly. "No fucking wonder she beat your sorry arse."  

"Shut the fuck up," Kylo growled, slouching in his seat. "What would you know."  

Hux reddened. Kylo knew it was a low blow, since he'd promised to not make mention of Hux's admission outside of their cell, but right now he didn't care.  

In the silence, Hux shucked the robe and quickly pulled on his Resistance pyjamas, flinging the ridiculous silk trappings into a corner with a snarl. He looked far more comfortable now, and tucked his legs under him like a cat.  

"I need to get this out of me," Hux was fingering the back of his ear. "Since Phasma blabbed the frequency."  

"You know Phasma," Kylo grumbled, still in a bad mood. "Will say anything if it saves her skin."  

"Yes, deeply worrying," Hux bit his lip.  

"Does it just require an incision?" Kylo asked.  

"Pretty much, it's just under the skin."  

"There's a small medi-pack- well, there used to be," Kylo got up and went to one of the storage compartments. "There should be a sterile scalpel, if you want to do it now."  

"Are you mad?" Hux looked aghast. "I'm not letting you near me with a knife."  

"Why not?" Kylo challenged, finding the medi-pack and bringing it over. He unclasped it, and indeed inside was a scalpel in packaging, several bundles of gauze, bacta pads, a suturing kit, pain killers, and tweezers. "I'm not the one that stood over someone with a knife in their hands and murderous glee."  

"Oh come on," Hux rolled his eyes. "Are you still upset about that?"  

"Feel free to try it again now that the dampening cuffs are gone," Kylo shot back. "We'll see how long you last."  

"One on one, without the Force, I am willing to bet I would win," Hux said confidently.  

"How much?" Kylo snapped. "Look at you, you're like a slip!"  

Hux scowled. "Your arrogance will be your undoing."  

Kylo grinned, but it was humourless. "As will your ambition."  

They glared at each other for a while, until Kylo pulled out the scalpel. "I'll do it now."  

"No way," Hux shook his head.  

"Are you afraid of a little nick?" Kylo taunted.  

"I'm afraid of you sinking it into my spinal cord," Hux snapped.  

"Really?" Kylo sat back and crossed his arms. "After all the effort of getting out of there, you think I'm going to kill you _now_."  

"You can never be too careful," Hux said in a low voice.  

"Oh come on," Kylo threw his hands up. "You're insane, you know that? Like, certifiable."  

Hux pretended to gasp and brought a slender hand to his chest. "Really? Me? I had no idea!"  

"Fuck you," Kylo glared. "Fine, keep it in you, maybe the Resistance will have a medic who can do it for you. If they don't shoot you on sight."  

Hux rolled his eyes. "You're such a pouting princess."  

Kylo's temper flared, and his patience snapped. He raised a fist and Hux slammed back against his chair, choking. "And you forget your place, time and time again, General."  

Hux was going red, choking in rasping breaths as his hands instinctively went up to his neck. His eyes were bulging with panic, but at the same time his pupils were dilating.  

Kylo released him, already regretting his loss of temper, but intrigued by Hux's odd response. Maybe, with their liaison so recent in their minds, any force upon his body would trigger the memories.  

"Supreme Leader," Hux snarled in submission, once he had regained his breath, slumped over the table.  

"General Hux," Kylo mocked, standing and stomping out towards one of the bunks, so Hux couldn't see him. He'd had enough; Hux was the most annoying, most disrespectful, irritating little bastard Kylo had ever met. He needed to learn some respect, and some fear.  

It seemed like a thousand years ago that they sat side by side on the floor, sewing together a makeshift net, in a childish bid for freedom. But if it hadn't been for Hux, Kylo would have had no way to escape. If it hadn't been for Hux, he might have been gored on the first night by the reek. Hux had been the one who had tried again and again to secure an escape, and kept Kylo moving when all he'd wanted to do was curl up and die.  

Kylo could still recall with perfect accuracy the taste of Hux's skin, and what he smelled like at the point beneath his jaw. It made him very nervous, and deeply uncomfortable. How were they supposed to carry on now, acting like they still wanted to kill each other, when evidence showed that they needed each other, desperately. Kylo doubted he could ever forget what had transpired when both were at their most vulnerable.  

  

***   

  

To Kylo's horror, Rey sent word to Leia of his and Hux's imminent arrival, and how Hux had suggested a truce. Leia responded by stating she awaited their surrender at (and Kylo ground his teeth as Hux proved correct again) Haidoral Prime, ready for negotiations.  

"Part of the agreement," Rey explained, leaning next to the bunk Kylo was sulking in, "is that you don't kill anyone. We're under no illusions that you can't cause a whole lot of destruction, even while technically my prisoner. And unfortunately I don't have any Force dampeners."  

"If you had any respect for the Force, you wouldn't even consider it," Kylo said pompously.  

"I'm considering investing in a manufacturing facility," Hux piped up from around the corner.  

"Can I kill him?" Kylo said bluntly to Rey, whose lips twitched.  

"I could hear you giving it a good go earlier," she admonished. "Is it normal to physically abuse your underlings in the First Order?"  

"When they're annoying little shits, yeah," Kylo said loudly.  

"I thought you two had a thing?" Rey pretended to gag again.  

"Nope," Kylo scowled. "Things got...weird, while we were captive."  

"Right," Rey scoffed. "Well he did look cute in his little outfit. He's much better looking when he's not in some fascist uniform with that overly slicked back hair."  

"Stop," Kylo begged, pulling a face. Inside, he agreed with her. Both he and Hux had started regrowing a little facial hair, since they had no access to the supplements the First Order supplied to repress it. He knew he looked pretty bad with the stubble regrowth, but Hux looked oddly charming in a rugged, tousled kind of way, with his hair soft and loose. It was like the galaxy was punishing him by making every new feature a personal attack against Kylo and his mental restraint.  

"I've got razors somewhere," Rey said, having picked up on the direction of his thoughts.  

"Don't do that," Kylo scolded. He didn't like the idea of her having access to his thoughts.  

"Hypocrite," she said, wandering off to go find the razors. "This is what your medicine tastes like, Ben."  

"Please," Hux said from the Dejarik table, where he was trying to play by himself, "if you're rooting around his head, can you tell me where he gets his soap from."  

Rey smiled to herself as she rifled through a storage cupboard.  

Kylo scowled, and sent the Force to put a warning grip around the back of Hux's neck. He heard Hux's breathing hitch a little.  

"It was from Chandrila," Rey supplied, picking up on the automatic answer that flitted into Kylo's mind. "But it's discontinued."  

"Do you mind?" Kylo demanded.  

"The herb they use has gone extinct," Rey continued anyway. "Hmm, what does it smell like?"  

"Did you not get a whiff of his hair when you were casually killing off Snoke and his guards?" Hux said tartly. "I haven't smelled hair so strongly perfumed since my step-mother held her officers' evening balls."  

Rey returned clutching two disposable razors, and automatically went into to smell Kylo's hair, but he shoved her face away with his palm. "Well obviously it doesn't smell good now!" He exclaimed. "I haven't washed it properly."  

"Do you use curlers?" Rey asked.  

"No!" He sat up and stared at her with disbelieving shock. "Are you kidding me, right now?"  

"Does it just naturally curl?" She reached forward for a lock of his hair.  

"Get off," he smacked her hand away. "I don't do anything to it!"  

"Pff," Hux scoffed. "You should have seen the way he was fastidiously fiddling with it before you arrived that day."  

Kylo launched himself up from the bunk and stomped over to Hux, while Rey howled with laughter.  

"Do you fucking mind?" He hissed, watching Hux try to contain himself, and getting into his space.  

Hux was grinning, but his eyes had a glint to them, taunting, daring.  

"If you enjoy it so much," he growled, too low for Rey to hear, "you can just ask."  

He tightened his fist, and the Force accordingly pressed threateningly around Hux's neck. Hux's face flushed red, and his gaze grew vacant, as he bit his lip.  

"Leave him alone," Rey called over. "I need him, he's our ticket to peace."  

"That is the first time anyone has ever associated Hux with peace," Kylo said sardonically, backing away from Hux all the same.  

Chewie came out to assure them they had only a little longer in hyperspace, shoving Kylo into the wall as he walked past, swearing vehemently, and Kylo tried hard to ignore it, remembering that Chewie had taught him all those bad words, which had made Han cry with laughter at the dinner table when Ben had repeated it.  

Kylo made use of the Falcon's ultra-basic 'fresher, shaving his face for the first time in years, and putting some bacta on his bruised cheek. Rey wasn't wrong, he had the beginnings of a black eye thanks to her blow, exacerbated from the beating he'd gotten from the Gamorreans while trying to protect Hux's ungrateful ass.  

He had scorch marks on his ribs and arms from the electro-spears too, and he made a great show of sitting opposite Hux to apply the bacta that was left near him. He caught Hux staring at his exposed wounds, and didn't know if Hux seemed sympathetic, or wondering exactly just where the best place to slide a knife between his ribs would be. The man could have been considering either.  

"I've been thinking," Hux whispered, as Kylo pulled his shirt down in place once he was done. "This ship has no escape pod."  

"No," Kylo frowned.  

"So we have no choice but to wait til we land?" Hux chewed his cheek. "That is less than ideal."  

"You're planning an escape?" Kylo asked, confused. "I thought you wanted to sign this truce?"  

"Yes, me, sure, but what about you? I imagine you'd rather eat your own feet," Hux said, and they caught each other's gaze. In that moment, Kylo realised Hux _did_ understand him, and knew Kylo could not face his mother, no matter what the circumstances.  

"This is a Corellian freighter, correct?" Hux carried on in a whisper.  

"A YT-1300," Kylo nodded.  

"Excellent," Hux did that thing where he touched a finger to his chin. "It has a quick drop feature to dump cargo."  

"Are you joking," Kylo saw where Hux was going with this. He was amazed that Hux even knew his way around a YT-1300. "You are not dumping me out in a container into space."  

"Not into space! Just...onto the planet. You have the Force, orchestrate your own soft landing. But we can make it look like a malfunction, spread the cargo across Haidoral Prime so you have a head-start advantage, meanwhile I go quietly to ensure Phasma's release and sign the ceasefire pact," Hux said in a rush. His eyes were alight and he was smiling in that way that made Kylo realise how unfairly beautiful he was.  

"Where do we rendezvous?" Kylo said urgently, perking up and sitting forwards.  

"I'm not sure where our fleet will be scattered," Hux bit his lip. "We need a way of tracking each other down."  

Their gazes caught, and they had the same epiphany at the same time.  

"They won't bother with this frequency anymore," Hux tapped his ear, "because they think it's for tracking me, and what's the point in that if I'm sitting there with them?"  

"And once you've sent Phasma back to the fleet, she can locate me, and we can rendezvous once you're released," Kylo said excitedly.  

"Exactly," Hux grinned, and sat back, satisfied. "Go get the scalpel."  

Kylo grinned back, and took the medi-pack that had been left out, finding the scalpel inside. "Can you hold the gauze yourself? Head wounds always bleed a lot."  

"Of course," Hux took out the gauze, and held it beneath the incision location as Kylo lined up behind him, taking the scalpel out of its packaging.  

"Don't make a sound," he breathed. "Rey will hear. Or sense your distress. Try and stay calm."  

"Easy for you to say," Hux muttered, but took a deep breath to calm himself.  

Kylo took an antiseptic wipe from the pack, quickly swiped the area, and then held back Hux's hair with his left hand while lining the scalpel up with his right.  

The cut was barely half a centimetre, and Hux didn't even gasp, but blood started pouring immediately. Hux caught most of it with the gauze, but Kylo quickly discarded the scalpel and took it off him, pressing hard enough to staunch the flow.  

"Slip it out," Hux whispered, and Kylo felt with his fingers for the tiny chip. He pushed with his fingernail, and it easily popped out of the incision onto the gauze.  

"Here," he picked it out and handed it to Hux, who swapped it for a small bacta pad. Kylo carefully dabbed the blood away enough to apply the bacta, and then tightly held the pad in place. "Should stop bleeding soon."  

"Yeah," Hux whispered back, but let his head rest against Kylo's stomach.  

"See, that wasn't all bad, was it?" Kylo teased quietly, bringing his other hand to Hux's forehead to increase the pressure. "Spinal cord still intact."  

"Mhm," Hux said quietly, closing his eyes.  

It was oddly intimate, but Kylo supposed the boundaries of their relationship were less like boundaries now, and more like blasted apart asteroid fields.  

After a few minutes, where Kylo was extremely aware of the feel of Hux's skin under his fingers, he was confident the bleeding had stopped, and used the wipe to clean up the residue blood.  

"Oh fuck," he muttered. "Chewie will know we're up to something, he probably can already smell the blood."  

"Er..." Hux looked around for a solution. "I don't know...punch me."  

"What?!" Hissed Kylo. "No!"  

"Come on, they already know you smack me about, we can pretend we've had a fight," Hux grinned.  

"I'm not going to break your skin-"  

Hux jumped up and landed a slap across squarely across Kylo's face. Something that definitely _wasn't_ annoyance or aggression flooded through him from his chest down to his toes, and he felt a blush burn on his cheeks.  

"Come on, _Ben_. Punch me!" That _did_ send annoyance and aggression through Kylo, who saw red at Hux's smug expression, and punched him in the teeth. Not hard. But enough to know that using that against him was going to end in blood.  

Hux sprawled back into his seat, and clutched his mouth. "Fucking ow."  

"Dick," Kylo muttered.  

Hux's fingers came away red when he withdrew them, and he grinned. Blood dripped from his split lip, and Kylo suddenly got the urge to lick it.  

Kylo went to investigate the cargo hold under the floorboards. There were some empty containers that he could easily fit into. The control panel looked as old and defunct as ever, and he spent a few moments working out which wire would have to be pulled to short the circuit and release the cargo.  

As he was quietly extracting himself, he heard Rey emerging from the cockpit, and prayed she didn't come round to see him snooping.  

"Chewie said he smelt blood, I thought you'd just caught yourself shaving," she was saying to Hux. "What happened?"  

"Nothing new," Hux sighed dramatically, as Kylo skirted back round, trying to look innocent.  

"Maybe you should stop punching my VIP," Rey frowned at him, crossing her arms.  

"VIP?" Kylo raised an eyebrow.  

"Very important prisoner," she smirked. "I'm surprised there's much of him left, that you haven't ripped him to pieces yet."  

"Ren couldn't survive without me," Hux teased, his eyes glittering at Kylo. Kylo imagined pinning him down and teasing that cheeky look out of him in kind. Then stopped himself. It did no good to be having these thoughts.  

"Gross," Rey had picked up on his feelings again, and was looking at him with disgust. "We're coming out of hyperspace now, so buckle up."  

Kylo made a show of sitting beside Hux, ready for the jump, but as soon as Rey was back in the cockpit, he and Hux sprinted to the cargo hold, Hux holding open the floorboards as Kylo jumped inside and shimmied the lid of a container off. He curled himself up inside it, and then pointed to the circuitry panel.  

"You want to pull that tiny one looping from the main chip to the fuses, it's yellow," he explained. "Do you see?"  

"I'm a fucking engineer, Ren, I see," Hux snapped. "Do you want me to say you really objected to my plan? Or are we pretending you got swept out of the ship when the cargo hold blows?"  

"Let's say I made an escape," Kylo decided. "That way you can say that if they don't uphold their end of the bargain, I will follow through with retribution."  

"Very good," Hux said appreciatively. "Here's the chip. Don't lose it."  

He handed Kylo the tiny chip, and Kylo considered it between his fingers for a moment before swallowing it.  

"Okay," Hux said slowly. "So we have about...twenty four standard hours to rendezvous."  

"How much time do you need?" Kylo shrugged. "Sign the treaty, get Phasma out, tell her to locate me. I'll find a ship and hide out somewhere low profile."  

"Excellent," Hux smiled. They lurched as they escaped hyperspace. "When shall I pull the wire?"  

Kylo gulped, adrenaline and nerves overwhelming him. "In about thirty seconds, when we enter the lower atmosphere."  

Hux nodded. Kylo grasped the container lid, and made to pull it over himself, but Hux stopped him. His hand was cool against Kylo's arm, and his eyes were searching.  

"Just...don't-"  

"I know," Kylo reassured him. "It's fine. It'll be fine."  

Hux nodded curtly again. "I'll see you on the other side."  

Kylo nodded too, and closed the lid, feeling it auto-latch. It was cold, and pitch black, but it helped hone his senses, and the sound of his breathing and heartbeat steadied him.  

He felt the Falcon hit the atmosphere a few moments later, and braced himself.  

Hux must have pulled the wire, because suddenly there was the sound of screeching, and metal breaking, and the whoosh of air hitting the container, before a great swoop as Kylo plummeted.  

"FUCK," he swore to himself, and searched out with the Force, feeling the distance to the planet below, feeling the distance to the planet below, feeling the life-force of a million different creatures, steadying himself in his tiny coffin, anticipating the moment where he’d need to pull the brakes on his fall.  

Meanwhile, up on the Falcon, Hux dragged himself back to the Dejarik table, and pretended to know nothing.  

When Rey screamed at him what had happened, Hux announced that Ren had no intention of facing his mother, was leaving Hux to do that alone, and that if the Republic reneged on their promises, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order would rain hell down upon them such like they had never experienced before.  

He was met with a tut, a firm set of handcuffs, and a dreadful sense of foreboding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As you can see, there is now the potential for a sequel, which would be from Hux's POV. He would meet Leia to consider a ceasefire in exchange for Phasma and the opportunity to gain retribution, and fulfil his promise to Rey to help scour the archives for some DNA trace, since it obviously means so much to her. And if Leia refuses the terms of the ceasefire, well...Hux will just have to call on Kylo to come and Fuck Shit Up.  
> I would really love to write a sequel, even if it's just a 10k oneshot. Also I think Hux deserves to get laid at least one more time, and everyone knows reunion sex is the best.  
> So let me know what you think, and what you thought of this fic! So much love and thanks, you guys are amazing. Please come find me on tumblr, I'd love to chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have this entire story written already, I just need to edit it before I post, and make sure it's all formatted, so expect plenty of updates to be published soon!  
> This is my first fic in over 5 years, so I'm really excited to share on AO3 again. I must have hundreds of thousands of words of Kylux fic on my PC, just gathering dust, so I'll see what can be refined to share with you guys :)  
> Tumblr: [milliethecat](https://milliethecat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
